Fire Trumps Lightning
by SuperPsycoNutcase
Summary: Leila has been fighting and dominating Dragons since her accident. She has many Dragons looking to her for protection. When she is dominated by a Fire Dragon, a vamp named Vlad saves her. Now he owns her AND her Dragons. She wants nothing more than to strangle him, but she needs him to help her destroy the Dark One. Will they succeed or kill each other first? T to be safe. X3
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So I have always loved Jeanine Frost's work, especially the Night Prince series, and I am excited to write about my two favorite characters of the series; Vlad and Leila! I hope you all love it!

Disclaimer: I WANT IT! But I don't have it….. It makes me sad!

/*\./*\

Chapter 1

Awakening

(In a cave, way back when)

"_She will be the greatest Alpha the Dragons have ever seen. Her hair will be like the starless night with sky blue eyes and a scar like lightning. She shall dominate any Dragon that challenges her."_

"_But Master! What of the fire Dragons?"_

_The elder Dragon nodded. "She is bound to face one sometime. She will fall to fire's challenge and her salvation shall be in the hands of the Dragon King. He will conquer and tame her unbound soul."_

"_Master, who is her savior?"_

_The elder peered into the water. "The Dragon King shall help the Dragon Tamer defeat the Dark One."_

_Gasps echoed through the cave. "The Dark One, Master?! No one faces the Dark One and survives!"_

"_Fire and Lightning shall intertwine and defeat the Dark One."_

(Leila pov)

My eyes fluttered open. The bright light blinded me for a moment. After my eyes adjusted to the light, I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was in a bare white and beige room. There was a TV on a shelf on the wall and a padded chair in the corner. My dad sat occupied said chair. He had his head perched on his hand and was snoring softly. A movement on my uncomfortable bed diverted my attention to my sister, Gretchen, who was resting her head on my bead, the rest of body on another padded chair. She yawned and opened her navy blue eyes. Her face contorted in shock.

"Le-le! You're awake!" She cried happily. Tears fell down her face as she smiled at me. Father woke up at my sister's outburst. He saw me and rushed over to my bedside. He reached out to stroke my hair, but jerked it back when he touched me.

"Hey, baby girl. You gave the doctors and us quite a scare. How are you feeling?" He asked.

_Betrayed and angry. _"I feel like I wanna get up and practice my routine." I noticed a missing presence in the room. "Where's mom?"

My father and older sister grew quiet. They had a pained look on their face when I mentioned mom. "Mommy is… mommy is couldn't make it, Le-le." Gretchen mumbled.

"Where is she? At work?" I asked, confused.

Daddy put his hand on my bed. "She died, Leila. She died eight weeks ago when she touched you." He had tears in his eyes that he tried to hide. Gretchen had no problem hiding hers. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at me.

It took a moment to work through my shock. "W… what….what hap… happened?"

"You went side to help a dog that was trapped by a bunch of fallen trees left from the storm." Gretchen said flatly. "You touched a downed power line. Mommy went out to help you up, but when she touched you, she fell down, too. The doctor said she absorbed the extra electricity from you. He said it is miracle that you survived."

A miracle? Like the ones mommy told me about? How could it be a miracle when I'm alive and mommy isn't? Why did mommy have to die? I should be the dead one?

A man in a white coat opened the door and walked to my bed. "Good afternoon, Miss Leila. How are you feeling? That's going to be quite the scar."

_Scar? What scar?_ "What do you mean?"

The man pulled a mirror off the wall and handed it to me. "Look for yourself."

I was stunned to see a long, angry scar that started from my right temple and ran down my face. It continued down my chest and my arm until it stopped at the palm of my left hand. I am ugly. I am an ugly monster that killed my own mother! I was so angry at myself. I hate myself! I am a MONSTER!

I threw the mirror at the wall and screamed. I screamed for my mother. I screamed for my stupidity. I screamed for my father's betrayal. I screamed for the unfairness of it all!

The doctor pushed my family away and stuck me with a needle. I tried to fight the sleepiness running through me, but the lethargy was too strong. My screaming stopped as darkness crept into my vision, dulling my senses and pulling me into the chaos of my dreams.

_I stood in my aunt's backyard. I remember coming out here to save the puppy. I wondered why he didn't just leave himself. The puppy and debris was gone now. I stood in the yard alone, facing a shaded forest. Something was pulling my little eight year old body into the forest. I needed to go in there. I needed to help someone. My feet moved, one before the other, into the trees. I kept walking until I came into a clearing. Two dragons were growling at each other. They were both a pretty bluish purple color with an off-white sheen. One was a little bigger than the other and had a green tint to its scales. The larger on jumped at the little on, biting its neck. The smaller one roared in pain and rage and tried to shake the other off. I felt compelled to help the smaller one. I looked around for anything that would help me and saw a thin sword as tall as my 4'3 form. I ran to the sword and pulled it out of a big rock. I ran at the large dragon, holding the sword with both hands. When I neared it, I jumped as high as I could and thrust the sword into its neck. He dragon roared for a few moments before falling to the ground. I pulled the sword out of the dead reptile and dropped it to the ground._

_The smaller dragon stared into my eyes, slowly bowing her head. She wasn't much taller than a human, maybe about as long as two of my dad's and as tall as a bus. Not exactly as pictured a dragon to be. I considered that this was a baby dragon. I thought about taking care of a dragon and grew excited._

"_What is your name, little one?"_

_I looked around for the source of the voice. I saw that I was alone with the dragon. I answered anyway. "Leila. My name is Leila."_

_The dragon in front of me purred. "Hello, Leila. I am called Pearl by many of my friends."_

_Surprise dominated my mind. A dragon is talking to me. I did not want to be rude. Getting eaten sounds like a horrible way to go. "Hello, Pearl. It's nice to meet you." _

"_And I you, Leila" She nodded." Why did save me? I do not know you nor are you kin."_

"_I saved you because I felt compelled to save you."_

_She studied me for a second and flashed her teeth at me in an attempt to grin. "Well, I thank you, Leila. I shall follow to the ends of the universe and back."_

"_Why would you do that?"_

_She looked surprised. "You are alpha. You have saved me and beat me in a battle of dominance. I am bound to as you are bound to me." _

"_You don't have to follow me!" I waved my hands. "You can just thank me and go back home."_

"_You are my home now." She grinned at me again before picking me up and placing me on her back. She spread her magnificent wings and took to the air. "Do not worry, young one. I will teach you all you need to know of the dragons you will lead."_

"_Lead? I don't understand!"_

"_You saved me out of kindness. Many will come to you to challenge and beg for your guidance."_

"_I can't lead dragons!" I cried. "I killed my own mother!"_

_Pearl glanced back at me. "Your point? Did you mean to kill your mother?"_

"_Well…. No….. But I…."_

"_It was an accident!" Pearl insisted. "You were destined to find me, young one. Do not fight your fate and embrace who you are meant to be, Leila!"_

_I thought of her words of wisdom. Could I put my past behind me and embrace my destiny?_

_I rubbed Pearl's gleaming scales. They felt smooth under my fingers, like silk. I was sitting atop a dragon, flying high in the sky. I could have ignored the pull and walked into the familiar house, but I walked in to the vast unknown because I felt like I needed to be there. Momma always said she believed in fate. She believed that life had something planned for everyone. She said I was destined for great things, but I needed to reach out and grab the opportunities when they presented themselves. "Fate will never give us anything until we are ready for it, Leila. When we are ready to embrace our destinies, then life will give us the path to lead us there. Life opens the door, but you need to walk through it, baby girl."_

"_I'm ready, momma." I whispered. _

_I looked over at Pearl's head. "What are waiting for?" I shouted. "I wanna learn everything you have to teach!" I will make momma proud. _

_Pearl grinned. "I will come to you, Leila. Just find an isolated place to train!"_

"_What does that mean?" I shouted back._

_Pearl glanced back at me and flew over what looked a hospital. "You are about to wake up. Trust that this isn't your imagination and find a remote place, and I will find you." She flew down and into a window. I braced myself for a crash._

I jolted out of bed. My father stood over me. He held a bag of my clothes. Gretchen stood by the door. I rubbed my hair. It was tangled and knotted as if I stuck my head out of car going really fast. I looked over at the window. At first glance, I saw a cloudy sky. I was about to turn away, dejected, but I slight movement drew my attention to a dragon's pearlescent head. Pearl winked at my before flying into the clouds. I grinned at her retreating form.

"Hey, Leila. Had a good dream?" My father asked.

I forced the excitement down. "The best."

I Climbed out of bed, but tripped from my unused legs. I reached out to grab my father's hand to steady myself. When my hand touched his skin, images of him standing at my mother's gravestone filled my head. He had tears streaming down his face. I could feel his pain and guilt. I could feel him blaming my momma's death on me. I dropped my dad's hand when the vision ended. I stepped back. Shock from the vision and its contents hit me like a tsunami. I stared into my father's stunned eyes. He was shaking his hand as if he had just hurt it somehow. Tears swam in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"You blame me for killing mommy?" I sniffed.

My dad just stared at me. He didn't deny his feelings. He just put my clothes on the bed and left to wait outside. Gretchen watched him go before turning to me. She looked at me with confusion and shock. She stepped towards me, but I shook my head. I didn't want to feel her blame, too. I was still confused as to what I had just seen.

Gretchen looked at the floor. She turned around and walked out the door, closing the door after her. I slipped out of the hospital scrubs and put on my jeans and t-shirt that stated my loyalty to my Gymnastic team. I put my feet into a pair of socks and sneakers. I cast one last look out the window. Lightning streaked across the sky, flashing a bright yellow with blue and purple under tones. It was just lightning, yet something told me that it was Pearl telling me that everything would be okay. I smiled and opened the door. I walked over to my father and sister. Neither looked over at me. I didn't mind.

/*\./*\

Months have passed, and I found a special place for me and Pearl to train. It was a large, abandoned warehouse near the beach. My house was thirteen blocks away. I would ride to the warehouse on my bike after a hard day at school. The hours spent at school were becoming unbearable. People talked behind my back about my scar. Those whispers grew louder when I touched a new student and shocked the living hell out of him. His hair stood on end and he said it felt as if he was struck by lightning. People had nicknamed me Frankie; for Frankenstein's wife. I scoffed at their insult. Frankenstein was the name of the doctor, not the experiment. My French teacher called me Éclair. She said my scar reminded her of lightning.

My school days were filled with torturous verbal bullying, but I found respite in my time with Pearl. She said many of her friends wished to meet me. My ego swelled at the thought of being the talk among Dragons! The beautiful and fierce creatures that they are, I bet it took a lot to impress one.

Pearl taught me many things. One of the first things she told me was that there were many types of Dragons. She herself was a Lightning Dragon. There were Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Ice, Shadow, Metal, Light, Plant, and many other Dragons. She also taught me skills I would need in my future of Dragons; Weaponry to flexibility, Dragon culture to hierarchies. She taught me everything I would need to know to survive in the world of Dragons. She let me ride on her and taught me true balance. I have been a gymnast for as long as I can remember, but nothing could have prepared me for Dragon-riding. In return for her lessons, I would perform my routine for her. I would use the trampoline, the uneven bars, the balance beam, the rings, I would even aerial silks. The aerial silks were my favorite while hers was the uneven bars. She would have me perform on the uneven bars for hours, practicing my flips and twirls, perfecting my form.

I biked over to the warehouse, feeling like my life was about to change once more. Pearl was teaching me about the battles between Dragons. Apparently, two battles took place for dominance. First was the show of strength where the opponents fought each other. The second battle took place in the mind. The Dragons would lock eyes and force their dominance on the other, pushing their auras out. The one with the weaker 'aura' fell before the stronger Dragon, and the stronger Dragon was then in charge of the dominated Dragon. If no Dragon has dominated the stronger Dragon, then once that Dragon has dominated two or more Dragons, he becomes an alpha, or the head of a line.

I entered the building and saw Pearl sunning herself under the giant hold in the roof that allowed her to enter and leave the structure. She peered over at me before closing her eyes again.

"Why don't you practice your aerial silk?" She hummed.

I was confused by her request, but changed into my black and purple leotards. I walked over to the silks that she had helped me put up and climbed up. I spun and twirled to the music in my head. I let myself drop, only to catch myself. I finished my routine with a mid-air splits. I rolled down and landed on the floor with the grace only gymnasts mastered. I froze when I heard a pair of hands clapping. I looked over at the entrance and noticed a short man a little shorter than I am. He had black hair with streaks of gray. He had a strange aura about him. The currents around crackled near him.

He stopped clapping and waddled over to me. He smiled up at me, and held out his hand.

"My name is Marty and I loved your performance." He grinned.

I looked around and noticed Pearl's absence. I hesitated for a second before grabbing Marty's hand. When my skin came into his, a colorful image filled my head. I saw a woman that resembled me. I could see her shaking Marty's prone form. All of sudden, Marty jumped up and bit the woman's neck. She thrashed and tried to pry him off, but he didn't move. After a few seconds of ignored pleas, the woman stilled. Marty dropped her body. She fell to the ground and landed with a heavy thump. Marty cried pink tears and screamed the most heartbroken cry I had ever heard. The image faded and I fell to the floor. I pulled in greedy gulps of air. Marty knelt beside me and rubbed my back.

I looked up at him. "Vampire…" I whispered.

If he was shocked, it didn't show. He only nodded in confirmation. "I'm not going to hurt you, girl. I just wanted to ask if you were interested in performing in my Carni act. You have a lot of talent."

I thought of my strange abilities. I recalled touching a light switch in my own room and short-circuiting the entire block. I couldn't touch anyone without electrocuting them and seeing their past, present, or future. I had pondered how would make money when I graduated high school. What job could I have that didn't require technology or human contact? Is a Carni really the only place I could work? I couldn't be a gymnast anymore because it required human contact. I took comfort from the hand rubbing my back. Until I realized just what he was doing.

I jumped away from him, crawling away until there was five feet between us. I stared at his hand, checking for any sign that he had been electrocuted. I was shocked to see that his hand was perfectly fine. "You're okay…"

"Yeah, and I have got to say that you are quite… electrifying." He chuckled at his own pun. I joined in with his laughter. It was kind of funny. "So, is there a story behind the zapping?"

I looked over at him. He was the first person to touch me willingly in a long time. My father and sister hardly talked to me and my once closest friends avoided me. I crawled over to Marty and wrapped my arms around him. After a few seconds he hissed and pushed me away. I looked him over and noticed blisters that were rapidly healing. I bit back the tears building in the back of my throat. At least I could hug him for a few seconds. That was my first hug since the accident.

"There is a story actually." I said hesitantly. "I would love to tell you, if you want to listen." I am so… happy! Someone had hugged me and invited me to join them all in one day!

He smiled kindly at me. "I would love to listen." He looked behind me and paled a bit. "But could you explain the dragon first?" Pearl exhaled on the back of my neck. I turned to her a beamed in joy.

Life had sent me another path. And I am ready.

/*\./*\

So… What do you think? I hope you like it as much as I do! Encourage me to continue writing!

-SPN :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If only…

/*\./*\

Chapter 2

All Grown Up

**19 years later**

(Leila pov)

I threw myself into the air. I reveled in the moment of weightlessness before gravity caught me in its unforgiving claws and fell back to the ground. I twirled and spun, executing seven somersaults before planting my feet Marty's shoulders. I straightened and threw my arms out, taking in the deafening applause from the crowd. I back flipped off of Marty's shoulders and landed on the sand. I stalked off the sand and into the backstage.

I grabbed my electrical glove and slipped it on my right hand. I grabbed my pile of clothes and stepped behind the privacy screen. I started pulling off my leotard, listening to Marty shuffling around. I pulled on my black booty shorts and buttoned up my silk, lilac shirt. Due to the summer heat in Florida, the sleeves didn't go past my shoulders. The shirt was a bit tight, but I loved it dearly. My friends did get it for me. They got it for my twenty-seventh birthday last week. I opened up the box and cried. I had told Marty about the shirt I had seen in a store front but couldn't get due to the price tag. He told everyone and they had all chipped in to get it for me. I would have hugged them, but I didn't want to kill anyone.

Marty tapped the wood of the privacy screen. "Don't forget that Pearl is waiting for you. She said something about an Air Dragon." I paused for a moment before rushing to get my boots on my feet. I rushed past Marty but was stopped by his whistle. I turned back to him, impatient to get going. He smiled and pointed to his own shirt. I looked down, and growled in frustration. I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it in a drawer. I threw on a white halter top and grabbed my black duffel bag. I rushed out the back door, throwing a 'see ya' behind my shoulder.

I pulled out my keys and hopped on my motorcycle. I placed my helmet on my head and strapped my bag on the rack. I revved the engine and took off towards the warehouse. I was anxious to battle another Dragon. Many would call me crazy for willingly go up against a fire-breathing Dragon, but I would just laugh. Firstly, an Air Dragon can't breathe fire, only air. Secondly, Pearl said I was nowhere near ready to fight a Fire Dragon. They weren't considered the King of Dragons for nothing. Thirdly, I had faced a Lightning Dragon when I was eight. I could handle an Air Dragon, no problem.

I pulled into the warehouse and parked my cycle under the broken stairs. I changed into my leather fighting gear and locked my stuff into the seat. My leather consisted of black leather shorts. Long leather boots that came up to mid-thigh was tied together with blue silk. My top was strapless and stopped above my bellybutton. The space between my collarbone and bellybutton was bare, showing the intricate tattoo that ran from the top of the valley between by breast and curled under my naval.

A blue silk ribbon crisscrossed over my chest, holding my shirt together. I had strapped throwing daggers on to garters on both my legs. I had throwing stars strapped on my open arms. I was tying my leather forearm guards when I ran into the clearing that always met Pearl in to take off. Instead of Pearl, Marina stood in there clearing. She is a Water Dragon, mated to one of my Earth Dragons, Tick. She jerked her head up at my sudden appearance and bowed her head in respect. I bowed back, annoyed but unwilling to get in another argument. She grinned at me got on her feet. She trudged over to me and knelt, waiting for me to climb on her back.

"Where is Pearl?" I asked as I leapt onto the blue-green Dragon. Her golden eyes looked hurt as she looked back at me.

"Pearl said she would meet us there." Marina said softly. "She said something needed her attention." The fins on her head hung low. Mari had always been a bit sensitive.

I smiled warmly at her. "Good, I think we needed some one-on-one of quality time."

Marina perked up at that. Her fins twitched in happiness as she crawled out of the tree line. She jumped into the air and started pumping her gold tinted wings. She wasn't as fast as Pearl, but she was a Water Dragon. Her strength was in the water. I'm sure if we were in the water, I'd say that Pearl wasn't fast enough to match Marina. In the air, nothing beats a Lightning Dragon in speed.

Mari flew as fast as her wings could carry her. I focused on the clouds surrounding us. When Mari saw a rather large cloud in front of us, she picked up her pace and dived into it. I held my breath enjoying the dew drops that formed on my skin. The air in a cloud felt so wet. Everyone thought that the inside of a cloud felt light and fluffy. Wrong! It is wet and it tingles like crazy! Then again, there are many volts of electricity running just under my skin. My skin is always tingling, with electricity or the urge to beat the ever-loving shit out of someone for being stupid. Don't get me started on people who text and check their phone while talking to someone. I want to rip those damn hunks of plastic and shove it into the eye sockets! Then feed them to one of my dragons. Probably Tick because he eats everything.

I felt the air changing around me as Marina prepared to jump into the space between dimensions to get us to our location faster. Dragons can open little portal between dimensions so they can move from point A to B without having to fly for what could be hundreds of miles and risk being seen. This neat little trick kept Dragons from discovery for thousands of years. Thank goodness their wings were made of cartilage. Those dinosaurs' fossils? Those are the remnants of Dragons. Well, most of them anyway. I was shocked to learn this from Pearl. It kind of sucked because I loved dinosaurs.

Mari jumped into the portal and I was surrounded by darkness and stars. I could vaguely make out the forms of other Dragons in the distance. My first time in the in-between, or IB, I asked Pearl why I couldn't go meet the others. She told me that Dragons have been hiding from humans for centuries, and would not take kindly to a human in their IB. I shrugged it off then, but now I wanted to go see the Dragons interacting with each other. Word of me and my line had spread far and wide in the Dragon community. I promised myself that I would persuade Mari to fly us closer to the other Dragons.

We jumped out of the IB and landed in a very warm forest. And when I say forest, I don't mean the one like the one behind the warehouse. I'm talking about the amazon type of forest. I hopped off of Marina's back and touched the top of my tattoo. A second later, I gripped the sword hilt and pulled the silver sword out of its home. The tattoo was a gift from my first real fight with an Ice Dragon, Nip. He touched my chest and told me I could use it in the future. Now I could keep my sword, that could change into any weapon I needed (save for a gun or bow and arrow), in my tattoo. I enjoyed this functional art. I really do love it. I believe I gave Nip a good, long hug for his practical artwork.

I looked around and spotted Pearl through the trees and darted around the trees to get to her. She flicked her ear, a sign to keep quiet. She gestured to the East. I peered through the foliage and saw an Air Dragon pacing in circles. His white-yellow scales with a lovely blue undertone glinted in the sun. I assessed my opponent and smirked. His horns were short and tufts of downy feathers were bunched around his ankles and trailed down his spine. He wouldn't be too hard to fight. However, dominating was a totally different story. All the Dragons told me to never underestimate a Dragons power. It was like judging a person based of looks alone. They could be hiding great power, or making up for it.

I stepped into the large clearing and faced my rival. His head swiveled towards me. His blue eyes looked me up and down. After his assessment, he gave me a nod. He was ready when I was. I lifted my sword and braced myself for attack. He gave a roar before launching at me.

I dodged his attack and jumped at his unprotected back. Unfortunately, he turned his head and pushed me away, mid-jump. I flipped in the air and landed on my feet. Once I was sure of my balance, I rushed over to my adversary. He took in a large gulp of air when he saw me coming at him. I stopped running and commanded my sword to change into a scythe, one of my favorite weapons to work with. I shoved the blade into the ground and held on to the handle for dear life. In the next moment, the Dragon let his breath out, blasting me with winds that could put a tornado to shame.

When the winds died down, I changed the scythe into a whip. I ran at the Dragon, who was now flapping his wings. His wings caused great gusts of wind to hit me. I ignored the wind currents and jumped into a tree. I jumped from limb to limb, searching for the best angle. I saw my chance with a strong looking branch several feet above me. I flicked the whip, wrapping it around the branch, and used my own momentum to throw myself into the air. Right onto the back of the unaware Air Dragon. I commanded the weapon into a chain and sickle.

I landed dead-center on the Air Dragon's back. His downy feathers along his spine tickled my fingers as I searched for leverage. Once I found my balance, I flung my arm out, throwing the chain around his neck. With another flick of my wrist, the chain came to my empty hand. I now had my chain and sickle wrapped around his neck. He roared in outrage. He tried to shake me off, but held my ground. I was able to guide him to the ground, jumping off before he could land on me.

I changed the weapon into the original sword and pressed it to his throat. He rolled onto his feet, staring me down. I shoved the sword into the dirt, and glared into his eyes, forcing my aura onto his. I felt his aura against mine, pushing against my dominance. I braced my feet on the ground and pushed. I fought and pushed and shoved until I saw his begin to lower.

He tried to fight against my dominance, but fell to my power like those before him. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. I walked forward and placed a hand on his forehead. His eyes popped open in surprise. He stared at me as I stroked his muzzle. I ran my hand through the tufts of fluffy feathers on his spine. "What is your name?" I asked him with a soft voice.

He blinked once. He uttered a series of grunts and growls.

I smiled. "How about I call you… Gust. Do you like that name?"

He nodded once before lifting his head so he could look me in the eye. He studied me before finally speaking. "You did not injure me. You make no move to mark me as yours. Why?"

"I don't like to harm the ones I hold dear. Welcome to the family, Gust!" I rubbed his muzzle before walking over to my Pearl and Marina, who had stepped out of the foliage. Gust observed the exchange between me and the two other Dragons. I smiled at them and brushed their smooth scales. I couldn't wait to get back home and introduce the others to Gust. The Air Dragon was timid and shy, but I think he will do well with the family. Maybe we'll help him gain confidence. I patted Pearl and watched as Marina approached Gust. She started telling him about how great being in my line was and how much freedom they had. She directed him to follow her. They jumped and disappeared into a portal. I looked at Pearl and grinned. "He will definitely fit in, don't you think?"

"Most defiantly." She agreed. "He's a bit bashful, but we'll drive that out of him real fast."

I pressed the tip of my sword on the top of my tattoo and let if fall into my torso. The light coming from my tattoo died as I removed my hand, my sword secure. I jumped onto Pearl's back and tapped her shoulder. "Let's get him settled in."

Pearl shot me a toothy grin and leapt into the air, executing a series of flips and spins before flying through a portal, taking us home.

/*\./*\

Marty took a liking to Gust. Those two started talking about the craziest things. Marty was doing most of the talking, but Gust didn't mind listening to stories of his humanity. Aria, another Air Dragon, sat next to Gust. Sol, a Light Dragon, teased Gust about his timidity, but Aria stood up for him. I saw her snuggling her head into his neck. His tail slapped the ground a few times before stilling. He looked happy. Tick and Toph, twin Earth Dragons greeted him warmly. Titania, a Metal Dragon and Link, the Storm Dragon in the group, found his coy nature a relief from Sol's overbearing personality. Nip, the Ice Dragon mated to Toph, sat away from the group, chatting with Pearl. They kept glancing at me every few moments. I knew they were talking about me, and I didn't like it. I walked over to the group and picked up the end of a story, told by Marina.

"'… _And she shall be saved by the flaming hands of the Dragon King._' That is the story of the saviors." She flicked her tail at the compliments from Gust and the others. I flopped down beside Marty.

"Who are the saviors?" I cocked my head to the side. Marina jumped a little at my question. Her tail flicked madly in embarrassment.

"It is a story of the two who shall destroy the Dark One, Droch-aon." Aria whispered. "He is said to be so evil and dark, the brightest of days could not chase him away!" She hid her in Gust's neck. His tail swished around.

Titania huffed, "It is an old tale meant to scare hatchlings. It is only a story."

"I think it's true!" Sol stomped his leg. His white and yellow scales gleamed in the fire's light, the red undertone of his skin shining brightly. "Droch-aon will return and the saviors will destroy him once and for all! All we have to do is wait."

"We believe in the prophecy." Toph and Tick said at the same time.

Link nodded. "I do, too."

Nip and Pearl crawled over and joined the discussion. "It is true." Nip grunted. Pearl settled down on the ground beside the log I was perched on. Pearl nudged my shoulder in greeting. I rubbed her muzzle with soft strokes. "In fact, I believe the prophecy is upon us."

Everyone around the fire jerked up. Questions started flowing and mixing in the air. Pearl huffed once before laying her head the ground at my feet. Her head was as large as I was, and much wider. I get the feeling that if she was able to, she would lay her head on my lap. I patted her head, avoiding her long, sharp horns. Her scales felt silky smooth under my fingertips.

"I do not know the exact time the prophecy shall pass, but I know that the female has been discovered. Now we must wait for her male counter-part to reveal himself."

Gust tapped his nails claws on a stone. "There is something I don't understand the flaming hands of the story. Shouldn't it be the claws of the Dragon King? And who is the Dragon King? We Dragons haven't had a monarchy since the fifth century. Is it one of the monarch's descendants?"

Nip chuckled, "You are a curious one."

Pearl lifted her head. "Prophecies often do not make sense when delivered, but all will be revealed when fate decides." She purred. "Who knows, maybe we will witness the prophecy."

I looked over at Marty. He looked engrossed in the conversation. I signaled to him that I was tired and wanted to go to sleep. He nodded and turned back to the Ice Dragon.

"Alright, I'm heading to bed." I yawned. I stood up and stretched. "I'll see you all in the morning. Good night. And stay out of trouble! We don't want a repeat of last week's fiasco, do we?"

There were grunts of agreements and Gusts question of what happened. I walked over to the trailer Marty and I shared. I cast one last look at my family before going inside.

/*\./*\

(Pearl pov)

I looked at the sleeping Dragons. Leila was safe and sound in her den. Marty guarded her while Nip and I patrolled the area. I thought back to our discussion earlier.

I gazed up at the stars, remembering the first time I met Leila. I was fighting my sister, who had been influenced by Droch-aon. She tried to kill me, but Leila stabbed her. She dominated me without training to do so. One look at her scarred face, and I knew that I had been chosen by the fates to guide her. I trained her, protected her, encouraged her to grow and become the Sword for the Dragon King to wield against Droch-aon. I knew Leila would doubt herself and run away if she was told of her destiny too early. Only the Dragon King could keep her on the right path.

But where was the Dragon King. Was he a Fire Dragon? The prophecy did mention flaming hands, but why hands? Shouldn't it have said claws? It couldn't be a human, for a human couldn't wield flames. I growled in frustration and continued my patrol.

Nip flew over my head, leaving an icy breeze behind him, and landed beside me. "Pearl."

"Nip, shouldn't you be patrolling…"

Nip cut me off. "Vampires have checked into a hotel not far from here. I heard one of them talking about Leila's accidental prediction."

"When she saved a woman's life by seeing that her husband would kill her? That was days ago!"

Nip growled low. "They plan on visiting her tomorrow."

"We must get her out of here!" I snarled, "How dare those blood children plot to take the Prophesized One! I shall rip out their insides and eat them as they watch!"

Nip nodded. "Where shall we go?"

The location randomly popped in my head. "Romania."

Nip nodded before waking up the others. I stood there, frozen from surprise. I had never been to Romania or anywhere near there. It is said that the Dark One's lair lies in the mountains in Romania, bringing nothing but pain and misery to its inhabitants. Why would take Leila there?

/*\./*\

This chapter is a bit short, but it's late and I got shit to do tomorrow. Let me know what you think. Should I continue? I mean, it's got Dragons in it. DRAGONS!

-SPN :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pfft…I wish!

* * *

Chapter 3

A Vacation

(Leila pov)

Marty dropped our bags on to the floor of the hotel. He had decided that we could use a holiday vacation in another country. So he packed our bags and practically threw me onto Pearl's back. My Dragon's jumped into the IB, carrying Marty and I, and flew us to Romania. The idea of flying via airplane had three disadvantages. A; Dragons are much more fun to ride on albeit dangerous. B; It would scare the other passengers to see ten Dragons soaring beside the plane. C; If any part of my skin touched the plane, it would short-circuit the aircraft and send me and the passengers spiraling down to the Earth to crash and die in a horrible and fiery death. Not exactly the way I want to leave the world. I came into the world kicking and screaming, naked and bloody. I have no problem leaving the same way.

I dropped my bag on the bed next to the window. I peered through the glass and saw that dusk was fast approaching. Marty told me to stay in the room and sleep, but I was restless. This was my first time out of the country, out of Florida, and I wanted to explore my surroundings. My Dragons were out doing whatever they did in their free time. Marty left, saying that he was hungry. If there were a perfect time for sneaking out, now is that time. The small, quaint town called to my adventurous side.

I picked up the spare room key and threw on the leather jacket that Tick and Toph. I threw it on over my washed and dried, courtesy of Mari and Aria, leather fighting gear. I was in an unfamiliar territory with unknown dangers. I thought it best to be prepared. I strapped my throwing daggers onto my and legs, muttering about my overdoing it, and slipped my right hand into the electrical glove. I didn't to accidently cause a town-wide black out.

I flew out the door and down the stairs, shivering when I finally stepped outside. Little flurries came down, coating the ground in white, cold sheets. The night air weaved through my hair, nipping my face with its icy teeth. I burrowed further into my coat. I lived in Florida for a reason. I didn't really like snow. It was cold and wet and served no purpose than to annoy me. I started walking along the sidewalk, taking in the sights of the town. It intrigued me with its old-timey buildings. The store signs flashed in another language. The beauty of the town distracted me from the cold until a limo drove past me, causing the icy air to whip around me. I watched in aggravation as it slowed and stopped in front of a building that vaguely reminded me of a bar. Several people climbed out of the limo, speaking in a strange tongue and piled into the building. The limo drove off, turning right, and disappeared.

I patted my pockets and found a wallet and found a few bills of weird currency mixed with my American bills. I fist pumped, thanking Marty, and dashed towards the structure. The thought of different situations passed through my mind, like this place could be a sex shop or a strip club, but I brushed it off. It is cold and if it wasn't a bar, I could just leave. I reached the door and pried it open. A wave of voices welcomed me as I stepped through the door frame. I grabbed my wallet, tying the strap around my wrist, and hung up my coat in a nice little coat room. I walked through another door and was greeted by the sight of a bar, many tables, a karaoke station, and numerous drinking patrons.

I smiled and stalked over to the bar. I passed a table full of really young looking people. One of the boys looked up at me and tapped his friend. Soon enough, the entire tabled, and even a few other inhabitants, were gawking at my scar. I rolled my eyes and sat in an empty seat at the bar. I leaned over at the male bartender and asked him if he spoke English.

"A little. I've been studying so I can visit my pen-pal in America." His English was very accented and sexy as hell. He was tall with brown hair and green-hazel eyes. "What's your poison?"

"Shot of tequila." I smiled warmly at him. He blushed and got to work making my drink. He sat a shot glass full of amber liquid. I lifted the glass, saluting him, and threw back the burning alcohol. I gestured for another shot and he acquiesced. I threw it back. I gestured for a third and that's when the questions started.

"Where did you get such a scar?" He asked.

I twitched and grimaced, "Long story." I pulled out a bill of the strange currency and slapped it on the bar. He stared at the paper.

"You want change?" He choked out.

I looked down at it. "What? Too much?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, ma'am."

"Leila." I usually went by my stage name, Frankie, but I was in another country. Who was going to stalk me all the way to Florida? "My name is Leila."

He smiled. "Erik. It is nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand.

"Uh… I don't shake hands." I tapped my shot glass. _Not unless I want to shock you to hell._

"Oh, I am sorry." He frowned and pulled his hand back. "You scared of germs?"

_No, I just don't want to see your deepest sin and possibly your future. _"Sure."

"You want a refill? You have plenty to spend." He wiggled the bottle of liquid courage.

I swallowed the tequila in my glass and pushed my glass forward. "Keep it coming."

He grinned and poured me another shot. I heard the door open and close. I thought nothing of it and swallowed my tequila. I jumped when a heard the stool to my left and right creaked in protest. Two men, both of them from the young table, leaned into my line of vision. Both of them smiled at me and said something in Romanian. Erik blushed and replied to them. They held a short discussion and the boys turned back to me.

"You're from America?" Tweetle Dum smiled.

"That's cool, babe." Tweetle Dumber smirked.

I threw the tequila back and slammed the glass onto the wood. "Yes, very cool." I shoved the stool back and got to my feet. I stretched my arms. "Keep the change." I turned and started walking to the coat room. Two male bodies stopped me.

"Where you going, baby?"

"We just want to get to know you." Tweetle Dumber moved to grab me, but I jumped back. I did _not _want to see this guy's deepest sin. I bet he raped a girl.

"Not interested." I snarled. I tried to walk around them, but they just moved with me.

Tweetle Dum scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's not us, per say, that want to talk with you. We are here on the request of a friend." Tweetle Dumber nodded his head in agreement.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. The electricity was buzzing beneath my skin, begging to be released into these two morons. I was tempted, but I didn't want to cause a scene. Getting arrested wasn't the greatest way to kick off a vacation. I should just let loose and have fun. However, I could never fully let go of my worries. They lay just under my skin. If anyone were to touch me…

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "I will give you to the count of three to move your sorry asses out of my way or I will personally move them for you!"

The boys looked frightened, but stood their ground. "If you harm us, then you will answer to our master." Tweetle Dum said forcefully.

Tweetle Dumber gave him a nod. "That's right. He will not take kindly to anyone who caused us bodily harm." Both boys crossed their arms and tried not let their fear show.

Silence dominated the bar. Every head was turned to the three of us. A few whispers passed between the crowd. Probably translators narrating the conversation. I stood still for a few seconds. Then I started chuckling. "You need a babysitter to watch and clean up after you?" I scoffed. "You look pretty young, but I didn't know you still needed someone to tuck you in at night." Gasps echoed in the room. More whispering, and more gulps followed the first wave. "If this master of yours is so big and bad, where is he hiding?" I looked around, noting the horrified expressions around me. _Was everyone happy in this town? Have they never seen a stand-off?_ "If you cannot face me yourselves, then let your master tell me himself to leave you the fuck alone. Of course, I don't think he'll take too kindly to his _children _cornering and bugging a foreign woman."

The two boys in front of me grew very pale. They kept throwing glances behind me. I should back off and leave, but I am just itching for a fight. "Uh, lady… He said he…."

I cut off Tweetle Dumber. "Tell your babysitter that if he has a problem with me beating the ever-loving shit out of you two and your friend, then he can come tell me himself! I'll be in the woods. Your ass-wiper can come find me, but tell him that I' not exactly a bitch wants to fuck with, got it?" I ignored the loud gasps and stormed out of the bar. I was halfway down the street when I realized I forgot my jacket. I considered going back, but I didn't want to face the crowd again. I huffed and decided that running would warm me up. I started my trek towards the woods when I was stopped by a group of five men. I growled in annoyance. Maybe this was a sign that this vacation would totally suck.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?"

"You must be cold."

"We will gladly take you home and warm you up."

"For a price…"

I rolled my eyes. These guys fucked with the wrong woman. I held out my gloved hand. "I will give you to the count of three to turn around and walk away."

One of the men cocked his head to the side. "Huh…"

"One…" I held up one finger.

"She's bluffing!" One of the men smirked.

Another laughed. "Yeah, this one is feisty."

"Two…" I pulled off my glove.

They all moved closer. "Come on, sweetheart."

"We don't bite…. Much."

I dropped my glove. "I warned you." I shot forward and touched the nearest man's arm, letting my electricity jump from me to him. Images of a man falling to the ground dead filled my vision. The man I was currently touching turned and ran from his dead brother that he accidently killed. A grey fuzzy image came next. I could see the same group of men ganging up on another girl. She looked familiar and realized she sat with those boys. She looked so scared in my vision. When the vision dissolved, I tightened my grip on the man's arm. The girl's terrified face imprinted itself on the back of my eyelids. I despised these degenerates. No woman should ever have to suffer what they had planned for both of us. They couldn't take my virginity, but they could force themselves on her.

I used all the strength from years of gymnastics to throw the man to the ground. I was trembling with the rage heating my body. The men left standing circled me. They had no intention of letting me leave. I had no problem with them enclosing me into a tight space. Less work for me. The man I had electrocuted twitched on the ground. The men were looking me up and down, searching for a Taser that wasn't there. I touched the top of my tattoo.

"You all have threatened the wrong girl. I cannot allow you to continue your reign of terror, so I shall end your lives!" I spat. In a flash of light, I pulled my sword out of my tattoo. I threw it into the air, wiling it to change to a scythe. "Your lives are mine!"

The men stumbled back in horror when I held up my blade. They tried to run, but I chased them down. One by one, I cut through their delicate flesh and bones. I corralled them into the street, forcing them back into a corner. Just as they had done to the women before me. As they would have done to that poor girl after me. The man I shocked to the ground finally stopped twitching and crawled to his feet. He stared at the pieces left of his friends. Panic slowly crept onto his face as he noticed me standing in the center of the blood and gore. I am sure I was spattered in blood, practically bathed in it, and looked deranged. I didn't care. I chased after him as he ran. He ran as fast as he could, but he couldn't best the speed of a Dragon Tamer. I willed my scythe back into a sword and ran it through his neck. His body fell limp. I threw his carcass on to the snow covered ground. I felt his blood slide down my skin, staining my flesh. I shoved my sword back home, and examined the gore around me.

I couldn't find it in myself to care. I removed five worthless, air-tainting creeps that took up space. I kicked an arm out of my way and continued to the woods. I needed to see Marina about the clean-up. And I guess I need to take care of the many pieces of once were people. _This isn't my night._

Marty jogged up to me. He stood in front of, stopping me in my tracks. He looked around the street and back to me. I tried to walk around him, but he grabbed my hand. He jerked in pain though his grip didn't loosen. He dragged me to the hotel. He opened the door and dragged me up the stairs. He unlocked the door and pulled me inside. He pushed me into the bathroom. He walked into the bedroom and came back with my large t-shirt. He walked by me and started a hot shower. He closed the door as he left, leaving me alone.

I stripped out of the bloody leather and stepped into the warming water. I stood under the spray and watched as the blood tainted the water red. I didn't start washing until the water went from pink to clear. I emptied the shampoo and conditioner bottles washing my knee length hair. I scrubbed my body until it was red. I didn't want any part of those men on my skin. I rinsed off and turned off the water. I stepped out of the tub, noting the absence of my fighting gear. I pulled on a fresh pair of panties and pulled the t-shirt over my head, letting it fall mid-thigh. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I stepped out of the bathroom and crawled into bed. Marty was kind enough to leave the lights off.

I stared at the ceiling. Sleep threatened to pull me into oblivion, but I fought against its pull. The events of the night were sinking in, setting up a horrifying nightmare.

Those men would have raped me. If I had been normal, than I wouldn't have been able to get away from them. Actually, if I were normal, I would be an Olympic gymnast. I would be participating in the Olympics every year, and training for the next one. But I'm not normal. I am damaged. I would remain forever a virgin because I couldn't even touch a person without zapping them. I could never have a child of my own. The electricity coursing through me would surely kill them before they had a chance to live. A tear trailed down my temple and into my hair. Those men would have taken my virginity. They would have ripped my purity away from me and left me for dead or kill me.

I rolled onto my side. I had realized when I was younger that I could never have anyone to love me. I could never be with a man who loves me because I would end up killing him.

Just like I killed momma.

* * *

**Earlier that evening**

(Marty pov)

I green-eyed the human into believing he had never seen me, and sent him away. I had visited Nip after I dropped our bags off at the hotel. We needed to lay low for a while the search for Leila stopped. The thought of any vampire taking my daughter and having their way with her pissed me off to no end. Leila was a special woman. She didn't deserve to get entangled in vampire society. Yes, my blood, that I slipped into her shakes every once in a while, kept her alive, but she deserved better. I thanked whoever was up there that she had her Dragons. They gave her a reason to live.

The fact that she was their messiah bothered me a bit, though.

I thought of the prophecy. Leila was obviously the sword, but as to whom the Dragon King is still puzzles me. I pushed the thought away and continued back to the hotel. I heard a shuffling behind me before a pair of hands shoved me into an alley. Two sets of hands held me against the wall. I watched as a vampire covered in scars stepped out of the shadows. His dark hair brushed his shoulders and his dark, hazel eyes glared down at me. He didn't look mad, or sadistic. His face reminded me off Leila's when she fought; mild amusement. He watched as I tried to escape my captives with that small smirk on his face.

"Why are you feeding on humans in my territory?" He drawled. "Be quick or I'll be tempted to paint the brick with your guts."

_Oh fuck! _"I didn't know this territory belonged to someone."

The vampire took slow, measured steps towards me. He took in a deep breath. "You don't belong to anyone. You are a loner."

I didn't answer. I focused instead on the sound of Leila's voice in the building behind me. It sounded like she was telling some lads to leave her alone. A small smile crept on my face as I picture the poor suckers who tussled with her. My attention directed back to the vampire when he snapped his fingers. "What's got you so distracted?" He turned his attention to the sound of Leila's voice. She started spewing on about how the lads about how their caretaker could shove it where the sun don't shine. I wanted to laugh when she called their master an ass-wiper, but it died on my lips when one of the vampires holding me to the wall said his name.

"Vlad? Did you hear what she just called you?"

Dread flooded through me as I realized who I was facing. There were many Master Vampires in the undead world, but none as feared as Vlad. He inspired Bram Stoker's Dracula. He is Dracula, the bloody king. He was commonly known as Vlad the Impaler. I tried to distract him.

I couldn't let him find Leila.

"What? Who said what? I didn't hear anything!" I faked a laugh.

Vlad looked down at me. "It sounded like a woman called me a caretaker."

"She could be talking to anyone." I tried to shrug, but my captor's grips allowed little movement.

I heard someone whisper that they couldn't believe she called Vlad a babysitter. Vlad glared at the wall. I gulped, "That could be any Vlad! Vlad is a very popular name."

Leila then said that their master could face him himself if he didn't want her beating his minions. I paled and stared at Vlad. "That could be anyone!" I grinned. Vlad ignored me. Leila stormed past the alley way. She paused when she realized she didn't have her coat, but kept walking. Four vampires jumped down beside us and faced Vlad.

"I must say, this woman has guts to challenge you, Vlad." A brunette woman said. She stood close to an Egyptian vampire. His energy crackled through the air, telling me that he was centuries old. A brown haired man pulled a red head close to his side. He was chuckling, muttering about ass-wipes and bigger balls then anyone he'd ever met. The red head rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" I growled. I was done trying to distract him. I needed to get his attention on me and off the woman who had unknowingly insulted the most respected and feared vampire in the world. "She hasn't done anything to you!"

All heads turned towards me. The red head looked back at Leila. "What is she to you?"

"None of your business!" I hissed.

The red-head's mated rushed forward and held me up by my throat. "Snap at my wife again and I will make you beg for death, you midget!" He snarled. The red head tapped her husband's arm.

"Uh… Bones, should we interfere?"

Bones? As in the assassin? This just wasn't my night. Oh, shit! That makes this woman the Red Reaper! So who were the other two? Mencheres and Kari? With my luck so far, it would be the powerful Master vampire and his new mate. Bones moved out of the way and revealed Leila surrounded by five grown men. I face palmed myself. Those men were dead.

"Please run." I groaned.

The Egyptian vampire turned to me. "We could step in and save the lady."

I shook my head and crossed my arms, watching the morons circle my daughter. "I wasn't talking about her. Those boys are signing their death warrants."

The red head's eyebrows lifted in surprise and confusion. Our attention was now riveted to Leila, who had started her count down. One two, she dropped her electrical glove. She rushed towards the closest man. On contact, he started screaming. His body was shaking from the currents flowing out of Leila. Her eyes went cloudy as she witnessed his darkest sin. A few moments later, she dropped his twitching body to the ground. Her face was contorted in rage. She glared at the men around her as they stared at their downed companion. She touched the top of her tattoo, and I knew she was serious.

"Oh, they are truly fucked." I sighed.

One of Vlad's minions looked at me incredulously. "She was fucking around when she took down a man twice her size?" The man reminded me of a warrior.

I nodded, "Yep. I guess she saw something she didn't like and has decided to kill them."

"How will she do that?" The brunette asked.

I gestured to Leila. "Watch."

Her tattoo glowed as she pulled her sword out of her chest. She tossed the sword into the air, and a scythe fell into her hands. She twirled it around before declaring her ownership of their lives.

Jaws dropped at the glorious sight of Leila preparing to attack. The warrior let go of me and pointed at Leila. "Did you see that?! She pulled a fucking sword out of her boobs! And turned it into a fucking scythe!" He shouted in amazement.

"I want one of those!" The red head whined.

"That has to be they coolest bloody thing I have ever seen." Bones grinned.

Vlad said nothing. He watched as Leila started slicing through her opponents. She cut the men apt, one-by-one, leaving nothing behind but pieces and blood. The final gained control of his body and got to his feet. He reeked of panic as he took in the sight of his fallen friends. Leila watched him, waiting for him to make a move. The air around her seemed to crackle with her power as she stood facing her last foe. When the man ran away, I could have sworn I saw wings take form behind her. She flew at him, turning her scythe into a sword. Once on him, she planted her foot and stabbed the man through his neck. Blood ran down the blade in rivers as he went limp. She let the body fall to the ground. Leila slid the sword back home and assessed her environment. She turned and headed towards the woods.

I ran out of the alley and approached her. I looked back at the vampires, who were now joined by a group of adults, and gave them a warning glare. I grabbed Leila's hand, jerking at the voltage that jumped onto my skin. I dragged her into the hotel and into our shared room. I pushed her into the bathroom, started the shower for her, and retrieved her night shirt. I waited until she was in the shower to grab her leather gear for Marina to wash. I gently placed the gear into a bag and made my way downstairs. I passed the group of vampires without a word.

The warrior walked beside me. "Can I marry that girl?"

"Sure you can." I rolled my eyes.

He perked up, but pouted when I told him that he just needed to ask her.

"We are meant to be! I can feel it in my unbeating heart!" He brought his fist to his chest.

I walked a little faster. "Sure you are…"

The Red Reaper kept up with my pace. "So where did she get that wicked tattoo? I have got to get me one of those! It would come in so handy!"

"Sure, you just have to beat a Dragon." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

I waved off the crowd. "Nothing. Just leave my daughter alone. She has enough to deal with without a bunch of crazed vampires raising her stress levels."

I rushed off before they could reply. I would meet with Marina and tell her that we need to leave. Then we shall lay low in Tahiti and never come across Vlad and the Red Reaper again.

* * *

That's chapter 3! It's getting good. Next chapter is another Dragon fight! What kind shall it be? Only I know the answer to that! Sorta…

-SPN :3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: So… I just got Once Burned, so I should be able to give a bit more detail that couldn't remember from the last twelve times I read the book before. Enjoy chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I would give anything to have Vlad as my own…

* * *

Chapter 4

Challenger

(Leila pov)

I groaned when I felt the warmth on my face. I rolled over on the bed and tried to block out the too bright sun. I nuzzled my pillow and sighed in content. If only I had a large plate of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes, then the morning would be perfect. My relaxation was broken in to tiny, tiny pieces when a wet towel smacked my face. I shot up in bed and screeched in surprise. I searched for the culprit and found Marty on his knees, laughing so hard he was gasping for breaths. Vampires didn't need air, so his heavy breathing was a testament to how hard he was laughing. Marty fell to the floor, holding his torso. My anger faded away as I watched him roll on the floor. Pink tears trailed down his face.

Vampire's tears were tainted with their blood, hence, the pink tears.

Marty's laughter died down after a while. He got back to his feet and stood at his full 4 foot 1 height. He grinned at my scowl. He picked up the cold cloth and made his way back to the bath room. I saw a note pad on the night stand and picked. Marty's scrawl covered the page.

**Leila, **

**Pearl wants to leave ASAP. There are vampires in the area and we want to avoid them. We will go shopping today and leave for Hawaii.**

**Your Dragons and me **

There are vampires here? Why did he write the note? Couldn't he have just told me? Unless… Are they watching us? I recalled the slaughter last night and face palmed myself. How could I have been so stupid? I should have just fought them off! But then that woman would have been next. Did they see the whole fight or did they hear the sound of a scuffle and investigated? Did they see me retrieve my blade? What were they planning? I groaned as the questions swam through my head. Due to my stupidity, a group of vampires was watching us.

I sighed and leaped out of bed. We would have to be quick. We need to get supplies and get out of here. I estimated that we would need at least two hours to get everything we needed. Hiding these items would be a little difficult along with meeting up with Pearl and the others. I entered the bath room when Marty left. I took the quickest shower I could and brushed my hair and teeth. I put my hair in a high pony tail. The ends flowed around my thighs. I slipped into a pair of jeans and a tight blouse. Marty and I packed up our stuff and decided to pick it up before we left.

I stared at the bloody massacre that was left on the street. Large groups of people examined the scene with horrified wonder. A couple people watched Marty and I walk along the sidewalk and into a store. I said that no matter where we went, people will still gawk at carnies.

"That's not why they're staring." He mumbled. I looked down at him in confusion, but he kept his eyes in front of him. I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

I followed him into various stores. We purchased summer clothes and camping items. Marty acted like everything was dandy through the small shopping spree. The only time we separated was to grab a quick bite (Tee hee. Bite…) to eat. Even then, he didn't go far. By the time we finished gathering what we needed, I was ready to leave just to get the fuck away from these damn stores. I know women are supposed to love shopping and make-overs, but I am NOT one of those bimbos. I would much prefer the battlefield over the mall any day. Now if the mall was the battlefield…

"You have that _I'm-going-to-destroy-every-mall-in-the-world_ look on your face." Marty said flatly. His smirk betrayed his amusement.

I crossed my arms. "It's true! One day, I shall stand in the rubble of the last shopping mall, laughing manically as those dim-witted bimbos cry their hearts out over how they have nowhere to get their hair and nails done and find the perfect dress. Honestly, any place where you can eat, shop for clothes, and get your hair done should be destroyed on principle. Just those assholes who text on their fucking phones while I'm talking to them!" I rubbed my hands together. "They will be the first ones to go when I take over the world!" I started laughing. My laugh turned into a coughing fit when Marty landed a solid punch on my solar plexus.

"Shut up, kid!" Marty huffed. "Only thing you'll be destroying is your dignity."

I rubbed my sore tummy. "Jerk…"

We entered the hotel to retrieve our bags. We checked out and made our way to the rendezvous point. Halfway there, I remembered that I left my wallet in the room. "Marty, I have to get my wallet. Can you carry my bag and wait for me?" Marty nodded and hefted my backpack over his bag. He threw a 'be quick' over his shoulder as he continued walking. I nodded and ran back to the hotel. The counter girl remembered me and gladly gave me a room key. I rushed to fetch my wallet and gave the card back on my way out. The lady said something in her language. I had no fucking clue what she said, so I just nodded and rushed out the door.

As I made my way down the street, I noticed all the stares I was receiving. I was getting uncomfortable when a young girl, maybe fourteen, came up to me. She said something in Romanian, bowed once and rejoined her group of friends. Everyone was staring at me with emotions varying from grateful to curious. I gave a small smile and waved at the girl who had approached me. Her face lit up and she and her friends waved back. I'm not gonna lie, all this attention is kind of nice. I'm used to being gawked at, but not admired. It's a nice feeling.

With pep in my step, I continued into the forest.

I am a very healthy gymnast and acrobat. I exercise on a regular basis and am very vigorous in my training. However, I was rather irritated after half an hour of walking in the snowy woodlands. I absolutely loathe snow. I didn't live in Florida because I enjoyed being burned alive. I would much rather sweat rivers than freeze my ass off. Most of the Floridians I have met would often travel north just to see the frozen water fall from the sky. I would in turn call them crazy and walk away. Snow is cold and when it melts it gets all up in your undies. I have no idea why I hate snow so much (bad childhood experience), but just despised snow. So having to walk in it to get to Marty and the others truly sucked.

A shift in the atmosphere made me stop. I noticed the stillness in the air. Even in the dead of winter, there were still creatures scurrying about. I had heard the foot falls of a deer not long ago and the chatter of squirrels. Now the very air was silent, as if holding its breath in anticipation and fear. Throwing my senses out, I examined the area. My sense of smell and hearing might not be as good as Marty's, but I had my own ways of detection. I hated my shocking abilities and the consequences that came with them, yet they did have their perks.

Ever heard of the Ampullae of Lorenzini? The Ampullae of Lorenzini refer to the pores on the snout of various sharks, especially the Great White. These pores are attached to jelly-filled bulbs under their skin. These pores can detect the small electrical fields given off by their prey and help sharks migrate using the earth's electro-magnetic field. I discovered that all living creatures, even humans, gave off electrical currents. I may not have jelly-filled pores that could detect a flashlight battery 1000 miles away, but I could certainly find a person within a fifty foot range. Speaking of electrical currents, I could feel not one, but multiple sets of currents spread out behind me. They felt similar to the currents Marty gave off, though a few were much higher. One on my left was like a giant neon pink sign that said 'Over here! I am wicked old and powerful!' My instincts told me to avoid that vampire at all costs.

_Are these the vampires Marty warned me about? What do they want?_

"Your cooperation and composure would be appreciated." The vampire my instincts warned me against stepped out from behind the trees and approached me. He stopped around ten feet away from me. The vampire had long black hair and seemed to be of Egyptian descent. He gave off the aura of power and control. His face was blank and his hands were hidden in his long baggy sleeves. He wore a cream colored robe with a fur lined hood lying on his back. I swore that he was giving off more electricity than me. A young, blonde woman similar in appearance came to his side. She wrapped her arm around his and brushed her head against his shoulder.

_How can she not feel the energy this guy is giving off?_

"Because I am hiding it, Leila. I am rather surprised you can sense my aura as none of my companions can without my grip on it slipping." Shock hit me as I realized what he had done twice now. I had not voiced my questions, yet he answered them as if I had shouted them at him. More of his supposed companions emerged from the trees as the powerful vampire spoke. "Telepathy is one of my many gifts. Just as your electricity is just one of yours."

"Stop that!" I snarled at him. "Why are you following me?!"

A red headed woman answered me. "We witnessed the massacre last night. These guys wanted to ask you a few questions. I just wanna know how you got that tattoo and where I can get one." She stared at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_Defeat a Dragon, pretty girl!_

"What is that supposed to mean, girl?" A brown haired man pulled the woman into his chest. He didn't remove his arm from her waist. I examined the man. This vampire had a strong aura about him as well. And he was a little too pretty. I thought if he wore a blond wig, a dress, and was a little less muscular; he would be a very pretty woman. A vampire with shoulder length dark hair and scruff let out a laugh. The powerful vampire in front of me attempted to hide the grin on his face. The brown haired male narrowed his eyes. _"I have worn many disguises, but I draw the line at the dress."_

The red head couldn't hide her laugh any longer. She and the scruffy vampire started laughing uncontrollably. The scruffy male glanced at the accused cross-dresser. "It seems as if she has put you in your place, Bones."

Bones sniffed haughtily. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" _Whatever, Ken._ Bones glared at over at me. "Did you really just call me Ken?"

"As in Barbie and Ken. Both of you are too pretty." I smirked. "Now answer my question. Why are you all tracking me? I shall not ask again, vampires."

The scruffy vampire straightened to his full height. He crossed his arms, flaunting his large muscles. I noticed that his aura was very strong. He must be centuries old. "You have shed blood in my territory, little girl. I am here to question your reason for being here. Cooperate, and I shall let you leave unharmed." The male let his aura flare, releasing his power into the air. I admit he is powerful, but his attitude rubbed me the wrong way. There was just something about him that made me want to stand my ground and push back.

I scoffed, "Who are you to command me? I am just passing through. I attacked those men because they threatened bodily harm and would have done so to another. You should be thanking me for disposing of the worthless trash inhabiting your supposed territory."

The vampire stiffened. "Excuse me?"

"I said you should be thanking me." I stood my ground as he took two steps in my direction.

"You have committed homicide on my land. Even if they were causing trouble, it is my job to dispose of them. You will apologize for your atrocious behavior and beg for my forgiveness. Refuse and I shall make you." We glared into each other's eyes, neither one backing down.

"You better watch who you speak to, _boy_. I'm not exactly a _woman_ you want to fuck with." The male growled at my emphasis on boy and woman. I had implied that I was out of his league. And I am. He may have experience fighting other vampires, but I am on a whole new level. A buff blonde man stepped between me and Mr. Tall and Dark. "Now now, let's calm down, shall we."

He moved to say something, but the Egyptian cut him off. "Your grace in battle has proven you are a worthy opponent, Leila. However, we have not come to fight. We simply wish to know where a woman, such as yourself, has learned such skills and acquired such tools for battle." I observed the vampire. His face was clear of emotion. Vampires and Ghouls weren't known for being generous hosts to outsiders. I guess these guys are just digging for information. I will not give them anything. Before I could reply with one of various insults, a shout diverted my attention away from the group.

"Leila! There you are! Pearl has been wondering where you were." Marty grew pale when he noticed the undeads. He pasted a smile on his face and rushed to my side. "It is absolutely great to see you again, but we really must be going now. Come along, Leila!"

"She will not be going anywhere until I have received an apology." The scruffy vampire hissed.

I clenched my fists in anger. "Fuck off, _boy_!"

He took a step towards me. He is only four feet away now. "What did you call me?"

Marty let out a breathy laugh. "She didn't say anything, Vlad sir. I'm sure you are a very busy man, so we will take our leave and be going now. Come on, Leila. Let's leave the man to his errands."

"Vlad? Really? How original, like I haven't heard that name before." This guy must have a serious problem. "I might as well call you Dracula." I smirked at his low growl. I very much enjoyed riling this guy up. He glared down at me.

"I despise that name and I assure you that I am the original. All those others are wannabes and poor excuses for people."

I scoffed, "Oh dear me, you have it so rough. So tell me, are you a _Dracula enthusiast_ or are you compensating for something with you big, bad vampire act." I cast a look downward at his crotch and flicked my gaze back up to his. He no longer seemed angry, only intrigued. I stepped back in shock. He wasn't frightened or cautious. No, he was arrogant and relaxed. If I were him, I would be halfway to China after I had viewed myself tearing through a bunch of rapists. This guy should be running, not smirking as if he knows something I don't! "I suggest you fuck, Dracula!"

"Or what, little girl?" He taunted.

I touched the top of my tattoo and pulled my beloved sword out. I threw it into the air and caught a set of Riddick sabre claws. I placed my right foot behind me and lifted my right hand towards my face. My left hand was stretched out, glinting in the light. "I shall make you."

One of his eyebrows rose at my posture. "You think you can take me on, little girl?"

I let out a laugh, "I know I can, Dracula."

Marty moved to say something, but a loud roar cut him off. I froze as the sound echoed through the trees. I didn't recognize the roar and, thanks to the gift of Dragon Senses, I categorized it as a Shadow Dragon due to its pitch. I had never faced a Shadow Dragon before. Nip and Pearl have told me of their ferocity and their dangerous talent for illusions. They said that they could turn to shadow. The older ones can enter your mind and make you see your greatest fear. I crushed the fear that was blooming in my chest. It's true that I have never fought a Shadow Dragon, but I have faced, but I have faced ten Dragons in battle and emerged victorious. I have eleven creatures looking up to me to keep them safe and lead them. I will not fall before this Dragon.

I gripped my Sabre Claws tight. "Marty, I want you to lead these vampires out of here. Tell Pearl and the others that I will join them shortly." As I finished speaking, a large black form rise above the tree tops. The Dragon flew closer, and I trembled in excitement. He was bigger than Sol, one of my largest Dragons. His scales were pitch black with a red undertone. His eyes glinted bloody red as he glared down at me. Sharp horns curled on his crown. His snout was pulled back, revealing fangs as long as my fingers. The spikes ridging along his spine were as sharp as his claws. The back of his wings and tail tip were feathered. He is the embodiment of nightmares.

The Shadow Dragon landed with a heavy thud and let out an earth shaking battle cry. It peered over me. I turned and noticed that the vampires stood at the edge of the clearing. Marty was dangling from Mr. Body Builder's outstretched arm. Marty pouted at me and shrugged. Dracula, along with the rest of the vampires, stared in fright and awe of the Dragon before me. My resolved hardened. If this Shadow Dragon beat me, then he would attack the others. He would own my line and I would be subject to his rule. I threw the claws into the air and reached out to grasp the scythe. I took my battle stance.

"I vow on the blood that runs through my veins, you shall be mine by sunset." I shouted. The Shadow Dragon growled in defiance.

"_We shall see, female." _He lunged at me, beginning the match.

* * *

FINALLY! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Little sisters and computer problems will do that. I am hoping that this cliff hanger will get you people to read and beg me to continue.

Questions, comments, concerns?

-SPN :3


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: It's time for the fight to commence. Who's with me?! Really, who's still with me?

Disclaimer: I wish…

* * *

Chapter 5

Stand-Off

(Vlad pov)

I watched in awe as the woman, Leila, leaped away from the Dragon's attack. She twirled the scythe in her hand and swung it at the giant beast. The beast saw it coming and dashed out of the blade's path with astonishing speed. Leila drew the weapon back to chest and stood her ground as the beast glared at her. It took a deep breath and blew out what looked like shadows instead of flames. I was confused for a moment before the four foot one vampire spoke up.

"A Shadow Dragon doesn't breathe flames. Just like an Air Dragon cannot breathe ice and a Fire Dragon cannot breathe water." I spared a glance for the midget, but let my gaze shoot back to the woman fighting against a creature that even gave me pause. Instead of doing what most humans would do, she picked up her blade and attacked. I admired her stance and movements and mentally started tweaking them. She swung and twirled her blade with the grace and finesse of an expert. Her wrist movements could use some work and her legs were too close. Other than that, she is a skilled and fearsome warrior. If I had her in my armies all those years ago, I have no doubt that we would have won. This woman became more intriguing with each passing moment.

My second spoke up. "Wow! She is good! Never have I seen that move executed with such ease." Maximus stared at Leila, gaping in reverence. "Can you be the best man at our wedding?"

"Might wanna ask before you go around making plans, kid." Marty huffed in annoyance.

Max continued staring. "I know she will say yes. We are meant to be together!"

I smirked at his statement. This woman, Leila, did not seem the kind to gently shoot down offers. Witnessing Leila shove his offer where the sun doesn't shine will be humorous. Max does need to be taken down a few notches and I will enjoy watching this woman do it without regret. A shout brought my attention back to the battle. The Dragon smacked Leila into a tree. She sank to the ground and took deep breaths. A low growl to my right made me turn. My eyes widened at the large blue/purple Dragon. I noticed others ringing the clearing, watching the fight take place. The purple pearlescent Dragon let out another low growl.

"Yeah, but if we interfere then she will feel like we don't faith in her. You know Leila." Marty sighed heavily. The Dragon huffed and growled again. "I don't believe that, Pearl. I trust Leila. She won't let him hurt anyone here. As long as she can still stand, she will fight to protect what's hers." The other Dragons let out what I assumed were growls of approval.

I leaned over Marty. "You can understand them?"

"Of course I can! I am in Leila's line, so I have been given the gift of Dragon Speak. As would any other human in her line." Marty crossed his arms. He tried to come off as indifferent, but I could smell the worry he had for Leila. I glanced over at the woman and noted the bruises forming on her body.

"What is Dragon Speak?" Mencheres inquired.

Marty shrugged, "The ability to understand and talk to Dragons. Basically, it's like a spell that translates Dragon tongue in your mind. The spell is for the benefit of the humans in a line. Dragons have studied all forms of languages so they have no problem understanding humans. I believe Air Dragons are the ones who created the spell." Marty flinched as Leila took another hit. She got back up and launched herself at the Dragon.

"That is amazing!" Kira breathed, "So if Mencheres had this Dragon Speak, would it spread throughout his line or would a Dragon have to give it to us?"

"From what I understand, Leila would have to accept you into her line. Those who connected to the one she accepted would gain Dragon Speak. However, it would have to be a direct connection. Did he turn you?" Marty gestured towards Mencheres. She nodded. "You would receive Dragon Speak."

Cat squealed in delight, "That is fucking awesome! Do you think I can join her line?" Bones huffed, but was silenced by Cat's hand rubbing his back.

"That's something you would have to ask Leila. Though I doubt she will just let you waltz into her line. You might have to fight her first." All eyes fell on Leila. The woman was delivering a series of strong blows to the Dragon. It let out a pained roar as she hit its neck. The beast snarled and breathed out tendrils of darkness. The dark vines wrapped themselves around the trees and twirled around Leila's arms and legs. She dropped her sword and tried to pull her arm out of the tendrils. More wisps shot out and wrapped themselves around her neck and waist. All we could do was watch as the dark Dragon charged the immobile woman.

(Leila pov)

I pulled with all my might, but the shadow tendrils wouldn't give. More of the vines slithered around my neck and torso. My breath left me as I watched the Shadow Dragon rushing towards me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. Gusts cry caught my attention.

"Leila, I give you the gift of armor!" He let out a gust of air. My body tingled as lines grew out of my chest tattoo. They spread outwards, twirling around my back and vining around my limbs. I stared in awe at the beautiful swirls and curves of my new tattoos. The bursting sensation came over me. It reminded me of when Titania gave me my ever-changing weapon. I embraced the feeling and let the new information settle into my mind. I analyzed the data and grinned.

"I call on my Shadow armor!" I shouted. A flash of light similar to my weapon being drawn from my tattoo blinded me. In the next moment, I fell to the ground. I reached out for my sword and willed it into a scythe. I lifted my blade and faced my opponent. I noted the lightness of the armor and looked down. I frowned and the breast plates and very short pants. It looked more looked boy shorts undies than actual shorts. Thigh high boots hugged my calves and reached my mid-thigh. Black metal circled my fore arms. I had one band of metal around my left bicep. A single ruby rest on the band and glinted in the light. A long, black cloth was stitched onto the shorts and trailed behind me. The cloth stopped on either side of my hips and left my front exposed. The outfit didn't seem fit for battle.

I rolled my eyes and assumed my battle stance. "Bring it on!"

The Shadow Dragon hissed at me and took a deep breath and shot a stream of shadows towards me. Before the shadows could touch me, I leaped into the air and landed beside the Dragon. His head swiveled towards me. He snarled out a 'Hold still!' and snapped his large jaws at me. I spun out of the way and swung my blade into his side. He roared in pain. His tail flicked and swung at me. I changed the scythe into a whip and wrapped it around his neck. When his tail came close enough, I jumped of the ground and swung myself onto his back. I willed the whip to change back and shoved the scythe into his side. The Shadow Dragon growled. He looked back at me and turned into a giant shadow. I dropped to the ground, looking for the giant shadow.

Besides myself and the others, I was alone. I searched the ground, the trees, even the sky, and saw no blob of darkness. I calmed my racing heart and relaxed. I placed my scythe behind me, prepared to strike out, and closed my eyes. I focused on my other senses. I could feel the electrical fields around the vampires and the larger fields of my Dragons. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the Shadow Dragon. I could definitely feel him, but it was as if he was all around me. His field was spread out over the clearing. I stood patiently, waiting for him to solidify and attack. My patience was rewarded when I felt the electrical field start converging behind me. I waited until I felt his hot breath on my back. I heard several of the vampires cry out a warning. I ignored them and turned, swinging my scythe into the Shadow Dragon's head. He snarled shifted back into his shadow form and pulled me inside the darkness.

I felt a something pressing against the barriers in my head. An image of Marty bloody and shriveled leaked into my mind's eye. I pushed the image away and focused on my right hand. I was able to touch my Dragons without harming them because their scales protected them. However, Pearl once said that if I utilized my power then it would hurt like hell. This Shadow Dragon didn't have his scales at the moment, so maybe I can electrocute the shadows and shock him into his physical form. Then I will attack with everything I've got.

What's the best way to beat the darkness? Light, of course! Electricity gives off light… a little.

I'll just do the Lightening Shock move.

I took a deep breath and released my grip on the currents of electricity running through my veins. My theory proved true; the Shadow Dragon jerked back in his corporal form. He trembled as the volts of electricity ran along his form. I summoned the currents in my body into my hand, keeping my eyes on the Dragon. The Shadow Dragon stopped shaking and glared at me. He rose to his full height, spreading his wings, making himself appear bigger. I was truly shocked that it didn't work. My lightening should have dropped him! Though I did use just enough to get him back to corporal form.

I searched my memory for any attacks that could put him down. I remembered a conversation between Pearl and I. She was teaching me of the different branches of Dragons.

* * *

"_So you see, Leila?" Pearl asked._

_I nodded my head. "The first two Dragons were the Sun and Moon Dragon. They birthed the Fire Dragons, who then created Light and Shadow Dragons. With their help, the Water, Earth, and Air Dragons were born."_

_Pearl smiled, "Exactly!"_

"_But where did the other Dragons come from, Pearl?"_

"_You know that Fire, Earth, Water, and Air Dragons are considered the main four? Well, when the main four bred out of their own groups, and created the four branches. No one knows which combinations created which branch, but we do tie the branches to one of the main four."_

"_Oh yeah! Metal is a branch of Earth, Ice is a branch of Water, Storm stems from Air, and Lightening comes from Fire!" I grinned proudly as I recalled what she had told me days ago. _

"_Very good, young one! You are picking this up rather quickly."_

_Isn't the Fire Dragon considered the King of Dragons?" I whispered._

_Pearl lowered her head, looking me in the eye. "Yes, they are the most powerful Dragons. You can battle any other Dragon and rise above them, but I have no doubt that a Fire Dragon shall be your most challenging foe. I am not sure you will ever be ready for a Fire Dragon."_

* * *

Lightening is a type of fire! If I could summon enough energy and power, than I could create fire with my lightening. I know it won't be easy, but I am willing to add learn something create something new. If I pull this off and see the results, I might even be able to take down a Fire Dragon!

I willed my scythe into a Chinese war sword. I relaxed my muscles and called my energy to the surface. I felt the electricity buzzing under my skin, eager to escape and cause damage. I hated my abilities, but I would use them if it kept my family safe. I took a deep breath and embraced the power. I willed it to grow hotter. I mouthed a prayer to whoever was listening to give me the strength to endure the power building inside me and to let it grow strong enough to create fire.

"I call upon the Dragon of living Fire. Fire from the Southern domain, lend me your ferocity and passion! Father of Lightening and heat, give me the strength to defeat my enemy!" I gripped my sword with both hands and lifted the blade to chest level. I could feel my skin getting hotter as my power reached its peak. I opened my eyes and saw blue lightening with flames dances along the tips. I grinned and shouted, "Fire Lightening Strike!"

I pushed myself off the ground and flew towards the Shadow Dragon. When I was close enough, I swung my blade out and felt it connect with hard scales. My lightening combined with the flames created a beautiful shade of purple. The Shadow Dragon roared in pain and fell. The purple lightening danced along his body and slowly went out like a dying flame. I landed in a crouch and stood over the fallen Dragon. He lifted his head and glared at me, commencing the battle of dominance.

I stared into his bright red eyes, fighting against his will. His will was the strongest I have ever encountered. I forced my will against his. I almost gave into his aura, but with a final burst of energy, I subdued him. He lowered his head and accepted my dominance. I smiled and patted his head. I turned to my Dragons and let out my roar of victory. They answered my cry with their own, roaring their joy. I closed my eyes and reveled in the sound of victory. I might be dominated one day, but my line is mine for now. I approached the Shadow Dragon. He was hovering on the edge of the clearing. When I got closer, I noticed a smaller and slender Shadow Dragon with red undertones. A little hatchling loped from behind the female and glanced at me before dashing back behind his mother. I smiled sadly, and patted his side. I smiled up at him and nodded. He hesitated when he stepped aside.

The female bowed to me, trembling in fear. I grinned, placing as much warmth in my smile as I could. She relaxed a little, but didn't move away from her child. "What are our names?" I asked.

She jumped in surprise. Her mate answered for her. "There is no translation of our names into your language, but my name means something along 'Insanity in one's sleep'. My mate means Bleeding Star. Our son has not chosen a name yet."

I nodded, "Then you, sir, are Tremor. Your mate shall be called Stella," I knelled down to the hatchlings level, "and you shall be Pitch. Do you like that name?"

The child nodded vigorously. "Very much so!"

"I'm glad you like the name." I rubbed his head and got back on my feet. "All I have to say is welcome to the family. Please go to Pearl if you have any questions." They nodded and made their way towards Pearl, while little Pitch chased after them. I felt Gust breathe on my back, announcing his presence. "Thank you for the armor, Gust. Though it seems a bit revealing to be useful."

Gust shot me a toothy grin. "I noticed. However, I gave you the gift of ever changing armor."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I gave you armor that learns." Gust clarified, "You now have different sets of armor for different opponents. That Shadow Armor will learn your movement and the attacks of a Shadow and change to best protect you. It started changing during battle. The next time you call it, the armor should have changed for the better."

"So, I have armor for every type of Dragon?" I exclaimed excitedly. _This would definitely change the game! No more washing my leather gear!_

"Yes and no." Gust turned away from my gaze. "You have not fought a Fire Dragon yet. When you call upon Fire armor, it will be what you'd call a blank. I have only seen Fire Dragons and watched them attack, so it will at least reduce the damage you take from fire. On the bright side, you have anti-vampire armor! Well, you should…"

I patted his neck. "Thank you, Gust. I love the gift you gave me and I promise I will only use it to better protect my family." Gust relaxed and smiled at me. I smiled back and giggled as he purred. My giggle fit was interrupted by a vicious growl. My head shot over to my family. Most of my Dragons glared up at the sky, while Aria and Pitch coward behind a bigger Dragon. I peered up into the sky and caught a glimpse of an Air Dragon dashing into the In Between. One second it was there, and then it was gone.

"That little snitch!" Pearl snarled, "I shall kill him myself!"

I ran over and commanded their attention. When they still chatted amongst themselves, I pushed my will onto them. They quieted and turned their gazes to me. I had never forced them into doing something they didn't want to do, but they didn't listen the first time. "What's wrong?"

Nip answered me, "It seems that a scout has been sent to check up on you, Alpha."

"A scout?" I lifted an eyebrow. "Anyone want to tell me why?"

"I heard talk in the Dragon Realm that Coal doesn't like the fact that a human female has a line of dominated Dragons of her own. Coal is a Fire Dragon that abandoned his father, Igneel's, line when he needed him most. There's a rumor going around that it was his grandfather that caused Droch-aon to turn against his fellow Dragons. Coal scares the light out of me!" Sol shivered when he said Coal's name. It seemed that this Coal inspired more fear in my Dragons than Droch-aon could ever hope to spread. "No offense master, but if there is any Dragon that you want to avoid at all costs it would be Coal."

I shook my head. "I will take your word for it, Sol. I promise to avoid this Coal, but if he so much as thinks of threatening my line then I shall defend you all with my very life. I will not allow some cowardly outcast who hides behind rumors to strike fear into me and my family."

Stella stepped forward. "If you will allow me Alpha, then I would like to follow the scout and discover his master's plans."

"I will not allow you to risk your life, Stella."

"You have shown me and my family more kindness than anyone I have ever known. Let me do what I can to protect my new family. I promise to be careful."

I bit my lip, thinking it over. "Wouldn't he be able to sense that you are in my line?"

She shook her head. "I am an indirect member of your line. The only reason I am considered yours is because you defeated my mate. They will not know my loyalties."

I don't like it, but I am curious about the scout and his master. "Take caution, Stella."

She grinned and nodded her slender head. She nuzzled her mate and hatchling before taking to the air and vanishing into the IB. I stared at the spot she disappeared and thought of this new development. I didn't want to leave the area Stella has returned. She could locate her mate easily, but something told me to stay in Romania for the time being. This new enemy had me wary of the future. I know that there are many other Dragons out there. Pearl and Nip often commended my battle skills, but warned me that there was always someone better. Pearl told me that Fire Dragons were not called the King of the Dragons because they're lucky. The only branch of Dragons to ever defeat a Fire Dragon is another Fire Dragon. Their fierceness and prowess are unparalleled.

Marty waddled to my side. We both stared into the sky, neither of us speaking a word. After a few minutes of contemplation, Marty looked up at me. "There is nothing to be scared of, Leila."

I didn't take my eyes off the spot my newest Dragon vanished. "I'm scared for my Dragons. They all look up to me to lead and protect them. If this Fire Dragon attacks Stella, I won't have a choice. I'll have to battle him."

"I was afraid of that." He sighed. "You know I'm with you, no matter what, but maybe you need to listen to Pearl. I don't think you're ready for such an opponent. Maybe we should lay low." I sighed and agreed. I guess a little break wouldn't be too bad. I liked this little town. "In Tahiti."

I was about to give him reasons why we should stay when Mr. Wannabe interrupted us. "You will not be leaving my territory until you answer for your crimes! You have killed three humans on my turf and my law states that murderers shall be punished."

Oh, just hearing his voice sets me on edge. I don't give a damn about his sexiness! "Now listen here, _Dracula_! I killed those boys in self-defense and to protect the women they would have attacked after me! So you can shove your laws…"

"That didn't look like self-defense, girl." He cut me off.

He snorted, "So I should have laid there and let them do whatever the fuck they wanted? You didn't see my vision! You didn't see the terror on that woman's face as they cornered her!"

"I did not, but you shouldn't have killed them." His calm tone made me even angrier. _I don't give a damn how sexy look, Dracula! You are going down!_

"_Oh, I am so sorry!_" I said in a high pitched, girly voice. "_Maybe next time I'll wait for my knight in shining armor to save me_. Fuck the knight in shining armor! I am _not_ the kind of girl to sit around and twiddle her thumbs, waiting for prince charming. I am the Dragon in those fairy tales, sweetheart!" I moved to flick his forehead. I should have known better. The second my skin touched his, images filled my head. I saw Mr. Wannabe crying over a dead woman. There was a river in the back ground and blood, lots and lots of blood. The disappeared and was replaced by another colorful and hazy one.

_I was surrounded by a sea of dark, dark green. Pleasure like I've never felt before made my skin tingle. I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing anything. What really caught my attention was Vlad rubbing his scruff against the inside of my thigh. More pleasure shot through me. "Please." I heard my voice whimper. Vlad just smiled at me, his eyes glowing a bright green. "Oh yes, so much more." With that, he lowered his head. _

_He's going down, indeed!_

I snapped back into reality. I could feel my face burning as I fought the image away. Dracula and a few others here are mind readers! "I know you saw something. Why are blocking me?" I blushed even deeper as I tried to think of something else, anything else, but what I just saw. I let my mind go back to the first vision I had, but the second vision crept back into focus. Vlad smiled, "I was thinking the same thing." I pushed Mr. Wannabe away from me and tried walking away. I was stopped by his arms. "You still have to pay for the lives you took. If you don't come willingly, then I will make you."

"If you want me tucked away in your castle, Dracula, then you're gonna have to drag me there!"

I didn't even take one step when I felt something pinch my neck and pushed me into darkness.

* * *

Done! I don't really like this chapter. There is just something about it that doesn't feel right. Let me know what you think via reviews. Anyone have suggestions for the next chapter?

-SPN:3


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Is anyone enjoying this story? I might ditch it if you all don't. Anyway, here's chapter 6.

Disclaimer: Oh the things I'd do with Vlad…

* * *

Chapter 6

Prisoner

(Leila pov)

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The bed was much too comfortable and soft to be a hotel's bed. The curtains around the bed were open, revealing a blue and cream colored room. The walls were a lovely shade of light blue and the cream furniture looked expensive and comfy. The carpet was a few shades darker than the walls and cushioned my feet with its fluffy texture. I walked over to the vanilla cream colored dresser. I opened a random drawer and found it empty. I shut the drawer with a little too much force and stalked over to the closet. I opened the doors and found a wide variety of dresses. I ruffled around, searching for a sturdy pair of jeans. I huffed at the lack of pants and grabbed a pretty, little, black dress. It is strapless and fell mid-thigh. I stepped into a pair of flats, questioning their perfect fit, and dashed across the room. There were two doors. I opened one and discovered a bathroom. My eyes widened at the large tub and shower. I shut the door, promising myself that I would explore that particular room more thoroughly later. I opened the last door and smiled at my discovery of a hallway.

I quietly shut the door behind me. With as much silence as I could, I padded down the corridor. I followed my instincts and kept heading straight. Soon enough, I stumbled upon a set of stairs. I examined the area, my eyes drawn to the large double doors. I dashed down the stairs. I was only a few feet from the doors when a pair of arms wrapped around my body, pinning my arms to my side. The arms and chest were much too warm to be a vampire, but if he were a human than he should have dropped from the amount of electricity coming off of me. I thrashed around and tried to escape. A dark chuckle in my ear made me freeze. I could feel his hot breath caressing the back of my neck as he held me tighter. "Fight as much as you like, but you will not be escaping anytime soon."

I recognized that voice. I remember it because it got on my last fucking nerve. I turned my head as far as I could, and scowled at the smirking face of Vlad. "What are you gonna do, Dracula? Do you vant to suck my blood?" I spoke in a heavy accent, placing emphasis on want and blood. He only smirked before leaning down. I stiffened when I felt his teeth brush against my pulse. My breath hitched as he applied a bit of pressure. I could hear my heart thundering in my ears. Vlad chuckled once more and slowly licked my delicate neck.

"You shall beg for my bite soon enough." I hissed at his cocky tone and jerked against his hold again. He tightened his hold again. "Would you really leave your dear friend behind?" I froze in realization. I prayed to the Gods that he wasn't talking about Marty. I got my answer when the blond body builder led Marty out from a hallway. Marty gasped at the sight of me, encased in the arms of a Dracula wannabe. I heard a scoff behind me and was released. I fell to the floor, not expecting my sudden freedom. I looked behind me and didn't see the Wannabe anywhere.

I rushed over to Marty and threw my arms around him. He jolted from the currents from my body, but hugged me back. After a few moments, I pulled back and examined my father figure. I paused at the giant hole in the middle of his chest and dark spots dotting his shirt. I darted behind him before he could stop me and gasped at the matching hole on his back. "He did this, didn't he?!"

Marty held up his hands. "Leila, you need to calm down."

"No! I know he is has this Dracula fantasy going on, but this is taking it too far!" I shouted.

"Be quiet!" Marty whispered loudly. "He'll hear you!"

Mr. Body Builder spoke up. "I agree with him."

I stomped my foot, fury burning through me. "I don't give a damn if he can hear me! IN fact, I hope he can! This asshole needs a reality check and I have no problem being the one to beat it into his giant, thick skull!" A sound behind me made me turn around. Vlad was walking towards me with the determination of a predator stalking its prey. When he reached me he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest. He stared down at me. Before I could make a move, he placed an object in my hand. My vision turned gray as I watched scenes from the past. A man that looked astoundingly like Vlad being surrounded and murdered. Embers placed over a man's eyes before being buried alive. The last image was of Vlad, shoving a pole through a young man's mid-section and hoisting it up, watching as it took two days for him to die. The images disappeared and were replaced by reality. Vlad's strong, warm arms were the only thing holding me up. He held me against his chest as if nothing was wrong with me.

"Vladislav Basarab Dracul, former _voivode_ of Walachia. Over 500 years ago, you were known as Tepesh. The Impaler." I breathed heavily, still reeling from the horrors I have just witnessed.

Vlad never took his eyes off me. "Still am."

He released me from his tight grip. Due to my years as a gymnast, I gained my balance quickly. "What do you want? Where is Marty? If you so much as bruised…"

"He is perfectly fine." He cut me off. "And your um… Dragons took off before my men could do anything. They did, however, give my men quite a scare before vanishing into thin air."

"Which was the fucking shit!" A voice laughed behind me. A second later, a red headed woman stepped out from behind me. She had pretty green eyes and flawless skin. She almost reminded me of a Barbie doll. Too perfect. She snorted, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. _Another mind reader?_

"Yeah, it's annoying. Believe me, I know how maddening it is, hun." A man appeared beside the red head. He had glossy brown hair and a too perfect face. _Hey look, it's Barbie Boy! _Vlad smiled and coughed. I knew that vampires don't get sick, so I assumed he was hiding a laugh. Barbie Boy narrowed his eyes at me. "Take that back."

"Leila!" I turned my head and grinned at the sight of Marty dashing down the stairs. When he reached the floor I ran to him and fell to my knees. I pulled him into a hug, not caring about the electricity jumping off of my skin and into him. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. I could feel relief filling me as I held the man who acted as my father for the past few years. Without him, I would have been a lot less friendly. He showed me a way to live and saved me from the darkness that hovered around me. I owed him my very life. I will never be able to repay him, but I would spend every day of the rest of my life trying. "It's good to see you, kid."

"Ditto. Where are we? What happened?"

Mary pulled back, wincing from my electricity. "What do you remember?"

I closed my eyes and thought of my recent victory. "I dominated a Shadow Dragon and gained two others through him. Stella… Stella went to scope out a scout from another Dragon. Everything after is foggy." I peered back at Vlad. "Though I'm sure Dracula over there had something to do with our current situation." Said vampire huffed in aggravation.

Marty heaved a sigh. "You did commit murder on his territory. You have to answer for your crime against him. If he deems you innocent and acted out of fear for your life, then he will pardon your crime and let you go. Most likely, he is going to keep you here and have you serve him to make up for killing four men in cold-blood."

"Cold-blood!" I growled, "I saved that chick's life! At the very least kept her from being gang raped! Dracula should be thanking me! I should receive a fucking gift basket from this prick!"

Marty blanched and patted my arm. "Now now, let's not insult the man that is housing us and will be feeding you and protecting you and has many poles for impaling in his dungeon!"

"Well that son of a… he has a dungeon? Are you serious?" I thought dungeons went out style in ye olden days. Now that I think about it, where would Vlad keep his prisoners? Surely not on the front lawn because that would be tacky and would worry the neighbors. Actually, I don't think Vlad would be too worried about a neighbor's opinion. He would just throw them on a pole and laugh as they cried out 'Why me?' as they died. If my neighbors were complaining about my lawn decorations, I would season them and feed them to Tik.

"No, I do my torturing in my dungeon like any other proud castle owner." Vlad grinned, "Your friend speaks truth. You have killed four men on my land. I cannot overlook such an act."

I breathed through my nose. "I left a bar after having a few drinks. I was halfway to my hotel room when I was surrounded by four men. They used suggestive comments and innuendoes. They would not let me pass when I asked politely. I gave them a fair warning before grabbing the closest male. I saw their future target and grew angry. I saw what that man had done to the previous girls he and his friends attacked and I didn't want that to happen to another. So I killed each and every one of them for their previous offenses. I will not apologize for ending the lives of scum."

Vlad didn't say a word as he observed my face. He looked me up and down, assessing me and my claim. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke up. "You say that you have the ability to see into a person's past, present, and/or future with only a touch?" I nodded and he continued, "So you acted on the behalf of the woman before _and_ after you." I nodded again. The woman's terrified face popped into my head again. I blocked out the images, but they slipped through. I watched as she was beaten down, raped, and finally killed. Vlad stood frozen. "This woman… if you had let them live, then those men would have attacked and killed her?" I didn't bother answering. "Very well. It seems to me like you assessed the situation and concluded that the best course of action was to end the four and stop any further attacks. I am still not happy about what you've done, but I if you hadn't gotten them then I would have. So I will let this slide."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. For a second there, I thought he was going to kill me. Vlad smiled, "However…" _Oh fuck me!_ "You still must be punished for not coming to me about the men who attacked you." _How in the fuck was I supposed to know you were the almighty ruler of this territory?_ "If you had listened to Ben at the bar earlier that night, you would have known that this is my domain." _Ben? Who the fuck is… Oh, the kid that said his master wanted to speak with me. Shit. _"As punishment, you are placed under arrest. You will not be allowed out of my domain until I say otherwise. Am I clear, Leila?"

There was nothing more I wanted to do than punch his lights out. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He annoyed the living hell out of me, but I know where he's coming from. He is only trying to protect what's his. I know that someone killed four people in my home town, I wouldn't be too happy either. Besides, I needed to stay here and wait for Stella anyway. "I understand."

Vlad nodded and whispered into the blond body builder's ear. He nodded and walked up to me. "I am Maximus, and I will be leading you to your room." I followed him up the stairs. When we reached a door, he turned to me with a smile on his face. "By the way, the way you fought that Dragon was fucking awesome! Have you been doing this for your whole life?"

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "No actually, I had an accident when I was eight. As for the whole Dragon thing, it kind of chose me."

"That is fucking awesome!" He pumped his arms. "You are the shit, woman!"

I blushed and scratched the back of my head. "Uh… thanks. I'm kind of tired, so if you could…" I gestured to the door. Maximus' eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah sure! Sorry about that." He opened the door, revealing the room that I slept in last night. "If you need anything, just pull that rope cord by the bed. And everything is voice activated so you don't have to touch anything electrical. Sleep well, Leila!" He left me alone and shut the door behind him. I stared at the light blue rope hanging from the ceiling.

"Lights off!" I shouted. Every bulb in the room darkened. I smiled and strolled into the bathroom. It was large and luxurious. Everything was blue and cream. I debated between the large shower and the big ass bathtub that could fit ten no problem. "Bathtub on!" Water started pouring from the swan shaped faucet. I held my hand under the stream and purred in satisfaction as the heat warmed my skin. I put the stopper in the drain and stripped out of my clothes. I am going to thoroughly enjoy this bath. I deserved a bit of pampering. Taking down a Shadow Dragon isn't easy.

(Vlad pov)

I heard Leila's thoughts as she took her bath. I grinned as she recalled her vision from yesterday. I didn't like the fact that she knew of my human wife, but I grinned as she recalled her last vision from day before. I wish I could see her face as she shot out of the thought of the vision of us in my bed. I found it strange that she was in my bed. Never in my 5oo years of my undead life have I ever taken a female in _my_ bed. From what I have seen from this woman, she was incredibly powerful, sexy, and direct. She was not one to put up a pretense. It was as if this woman was made for me. I look forward to taking her as mine.

A loud roar made me sit up. I peered out the window and saw the Dragon from yesterday flying towards the walls of my castle. It perched its body on the balcony of Leila's room. I leaned against the window frame and directed my attention my attention to Leila.

"Stella! How are you? You're not hurt, are you?" The Dragon rumbled a response I couldn't understand. "I'm glad. I know we haven't known each other long, but I would hate not being there when you needed me most. So, what did you find?" The Dragon let a series of growls and grunts. "He should be impressed!" The She-Dragon growled. "Ha! If he thinks he can take over my line without a fight, he has got another thing coming! If this Coal wants to fight me then he needs to come to me. Tell him I am right here and waiting!" The She-Dragon let out a mighty roar and took to the sky. Leila stood on her balcony, watching her Dragon fly away and vanish. "I'm ready when you are, Coal." With that, she pulled her robe tighter around her body and went back inside to her waiting bath.

This woman is amazing. She faces these ferocious creatures in battle and emerges victorious each time. If only I had her in my army when I was human. No man would have stood a chance against such a warrior. She is willing to place their lives before her own to protect her line. She would face an enemy she knows nothing about to protect a being that had sworn fealty to her not 24 hours before. She is straight-forward and honest. This woman had a fire within her that was paralleled only by my own. Leila was every way my equal. I will not let such a warrior goddess escape me.

No matter what it takes, this woman will see that she is mine.

* * *

FINALLY! I'm done! I hope you all like this chapter. Let me know if you want something to happen or if you have an idea for the next chapter. I really need help! I'm this close to discontinuing this story. Let me know if you want me to keep it going. My readers are what keep me going!

I am starting college tomorrow (YAY!), so wish me luck on that. I loves you all, but not as much as I love my Demon and chocolate. And possibly cake. I love cake. Who doesn't?

-SPN :3


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry for last chapter. It was more of a filler. Hope you all like this chapter, though!

Disclaimer: I wish…

* * *

Chapter 7

All for Nothing

(Leila's pov)

So this Coal thought he could take over my line, does he?

_Stella perched on my balcony, growling out a greeting. "Stella! How are you? You're not hurt, are you?" I wrapped a plush robe around me and ran out of the double doors and onto the balcony. _

_Stella shook her head. "No, Mistress. I am perfectly healthy."_

"_I'm glad. I know we haven't known each other long, but I would hate not being there when you needed me most. So, what did you find?"_

_She looked downward. "The Fire Dragon, Coal, is very impressed."_

_"He should be impressed!" My chest puffed out in pride at my accomplishments. It's not as if humans or undeads were lining up to fight Dragons. I have been working on my technique for well over fifteen years. They should look at me with admiration. _

"_You do not understand!" Stella rumbled, "He is impressed by the number of Dragons you have gained! He desires to challenge you for the right of dominance over us!"_

_I couldn't help but laugh. "Ha! If he thinks he can take over my line without a fight, he has got another thing coming! If this Coal wants to fight me then he needs to come to me. Tell him I am right here and waiting!" Stella roared out her agreement and jumped into the air, soaring into the IB and vanishing without a trace. I watched the spot a moment longer. "I'm ready when you are, Coal."_

I will not let some pompous prick of an over-grown lizard take my family from me! From what my Dragons have told me, he is a ruthless bastard who preys on the weak. I started thinking of the different ways he would hurt my Dragons, my family, if he became the Alpha of my line. The thought of him harming any of my Dragons made my blood boil. My fists tightened, my nails digging into the soft flesh of my palms. No. I will _not_ let that happen! I would rather die a thousand deaths than let such a monster have command over _my_ family!

Before I could get to upset, I thought about my indirect rule over Stella and Pitch. I had no idea that I could rule over a Dragon I had not dominated. Every Dragon in my line I had to defeat both physically and mentally. If this was true, did I have other Dragons in my line that I didn't know about? Was Pearl the leader of her own line? What about Nip? The Ice Dragon is a very skilled and intelligent Dragon. He must have at least one other Dragon that he dominated. I made a note to ask.

A knock on my door distracted me. I called out an 'enter' and smiled as Marty walked towards me. He stopped three feet in front of me and crossed his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"I am adequate." I replied, "And yourself?"

Marty breathed out through his nose. "I don't like it here. Vlad has quite the reputation."

"How so?" I gestured to the sofas and sat on the plush cushion. Marty sat across from me.

"Vlad is the master of his line. He is known for being a merciless ruler. If one so much as threatens him or his own, he kills the sap. And he isn't a man to end your suffering. No, he takes them as prisoner and drags them into his dungeon where he draws out your torture until you're begging him to kill you! He has a way of getting out of agreements. No matter what happens, Leila, you cannot trust him! All we have to do is wait for Stella to return and then we can get out of here!"

I shook my head. "Didn't Vlad say I am under domain arrest until he releases me? Until he believes I have paid for the deaths of those douche bags, I am stuck here."

"Then we will wait it out. Just promise me that you'll stay away from him."

I hesitated before nodding. "I will avoid him, but I can do nothing if he comes to me."

Marty sighed, "If that doesn't work, you can always throw him at Tik!"

"I will not allow one of my Dragons to do fight in my battles." I growled. "This is between me and Vlad. No harm shall come to you nor any of my line from him. If I cannot stand against him on my own, then I am unfit to lead." I got up and walked into the closet. I had finally found the drawers that contained jeans and sweats. I closed the doors and changed into a pair of workout shorts and a sports bra. I walked out into an empty room. I caught my reflection in the closet mirror and froze. My tattoos were true works of art. The way they twirled around my limbs and waist held my attention.

Note to self; Test out new armor!

I walked out of the room and called out for assistance to the gym. Not a second later, a red headed Irish man appeared before me. He gave a small bow. "I will lead you to the gymnasium, Miss Dalton." Before we could take a step, the very man I wanted to avoid strolled up to me.

"No need, Lachlan. Go back to your station. I shall escort Leila myself." Lachlan bowed deeply and vanished. Vlad smirked down at me and gestured down the hallway. He started walking, making me rush to keep up with his long strides. We didn't speak as we reached the staircase. I followed him down a series of corridors with my right hand glued to my side. He kept only an inch or two between us. It was as if he was daring me to look into his future. It wasn't until we went down another flight of stairs when he started talking to me. "Interesting tattoos."

I shrugged. "Is there a reason behind them?" He asked.

"The one on my chest is a sheath for my weapon and the new ones are for my armor."

"How does that work? Do they magically appear?"

I sought for the right words before answering. "I believe it's all in a small pocket of space."

"Hm… What if you need armor A and armor B appears instead?"

I snickered, "If you were to click your work file, would you get pictures of kittens? I don't know exactly how it works, but I'm guessing it's kind of like a computer. I think of a file and select a certain document inside said file. Like if I was battling an Earth Dragon, and I wanted a light armor instead of a heavy one, I would select my Earth armory and go through the various armors inside of that 'file'. Does that make any sense?"

He nodded. "So, what exactly got you into Dragon hunting?"

"It's not Dragon hunting!" I huffed, "And it's not like I have to tell you!"

"You are staying in my home." He noted.

"Only because you won't let me leave." I countered.

He lifted an eyebrow. We had stopped walking and stared at each other, waiting for the other to break. After a while, my human eyes grew dry so I had to look away. He took this as a victory and smiled. I growled in my throat before deciding to just tell him. Maybe he would go away. "I had an accident when I was young that put me in a coma for a few months. When I woke up, I was so shocked by the death of my mother and the scar on my face that I must have astral projected just to get away. I stumbled upon Pearl and killed the Dragon that was threatening her. I dominated her and she said she would teach me everything about Dragons. Now I have a line of powerful and loyal Dragons."

He waited before speaking again. "What caused you to have such a scar?"

"I touched a downed power line." I shivered as I thought back to the damn puppy that I tried to rescue. I should have known something was up when it just sat there and didn't try to escape.

Vlad placed a hand on my shoulder. "You were just a child. You couldn't have known." I didn't shrug off his hand like my mind was telling me to do. I reveled in the physical comfort I haven't received for years without fear off electrocuting the living hell out of someone. I wasn't going to tell him that, though. His aggravating smirk came back. "You just did."

I growled and stepped back. He just followed me. Our little dance continued until I was stopped by a hard, unforgiving wall. His face was only centimeters away. I could feel my breath bouncing off his face and brushing my cheeks. I swallowed and dared myself to speak. "Where is the damn gym?" I cursed the way my voice quivered and shook. I Vlad lifted his arm and placed it on the wall beside me. My heart gave a few unsteady thumps. I heard a door open and looked to my left. I was right beside the door this whole time and he didn't say anything? _Fucking vampire._

Vlad took a step back and gestured towards the room. He threw one last smirk at me before turning and walking back the way we came. I shook the fog out of my head and walked into the room, shutting the door behind me.

The room was filled with the most advanced pieces of exercise equipment money could buy. The bad news was that I couldn't use a single one because my touch would short-circuit the damn things. Fortunately, there was a hanging rope, a mat, and various weights to use. I started doing the exercises that my former gymnastics instructor had me preform until my body gave out. After a half hour of exercises that would be more fitting for a cross-fit expert, I climbed up the rope. I wrapped the rope around one of my legs and started doing sit-ups. I reached 168 sit-ups when a group of twenty-something's walked inside. They all were speaking in Romanian, laughing and joking with each other. They all froze when they saw me dangling from the rope. I waved at them before making my way down.

I reached the floor and waved at them. "Hi there! Do any of you speak English?" I recognized the woman from my vision and the two boys from the bar. "Oh, it's you two."

"Yeah, you're that chick from the bar! I'm Ben and these are my friends; Joe, Tom, Angie, Damon, Sandra, and Kate. Her English isn't that good, so she might just grunt at you."

I smiled, "Well her English is better than my Romanian, so no worries." I was a little irritated at the glances the boys kept throwing in my direction. I shifted on my feet, uncomfortable, and tried to distract them. "So what are you all doing here?"

"We are the vampire's blood banks." Angie answered. "We get to live here in comfort and safety. In return, we offer our blood to the vampires that reside in the castle."

I couldn't help the sliver of fear that wound its way through my head. "When you say comfort…"

Sandra scoffed, "We live in luxurious rooms in the basement."

"Oh, thank the Gods!" breathed, "I thought Vlad kept you locked in a cold, damp cellar."

Ben laughed, "Nah, only traitors and prisoners go in the dungeon. No one here is brave or stupid enough to challenge Vlad. Can you imagine walking up to him and insulting him to his face? Oh man, even the thought of doing that gives me nightmares!"

The on named Damon chuckled. "Indeed. Insulting the most feared vampire in the world is rather terror-inducing. You could never pay me enough to walk up to Vlad and say that he is an ugly ass moron who can't rule over his empire to save his life." What poor Damon didn't notice said vampire stalking into the room. I watched in amusement as this boy dug his hypothetical grave. "If I walked up to Vlad and called him a 'gods-damned, mother fucking, cowardly ass pussy of a king, he would use me as his torture test dummy!"

I tried to keep the smile off my face as Vlad stood behind Damon. The poor guy didn't have a clue that he was in the same room as the vampire he had just insulted. I decided to draw this out. "You know what I would do if you insulted me? I would punch your lights out and you would awake to find yourself deep inside of a cave. I will cut deep inside of your skin, weaving a metal wire throughout your body. Then I would grab one end and revel in your screams as over 500 volts of electricity flowed through your body. If that doesn't manage to hurt you, then I would break each every one of your bones, starting with your toes and working my way up. I would nail you to the floor and hang your dearest friend above you by shoving hooks into their ankles. I would slit their throat and watch as you bathed in their blood. If you still had not apologized by then, I will shove the very hooks I used on your friend through your wrists and use a white hot knife to cut you in every sensitive place on your body. Deep enough to hurt like hell, but shallow enough so that you don't bleed out." The looks of absolute terror on the human's faces almost had me roaring in laughter. Vlad just stared at me, his ever-present smirk in place. "However, my favorite method of torture is the Viking eagle. That is when I would cut a large patch of skin off your back and break each of your ribs. I would remove them, one-by-one, and pull your lungs out of your back. I would stand there and watch as they inflate and deflate with each painful and labored breath you'd take! What about you, Vlad?"

The terror on their faces turned to panic as they turned simultaneously to look at their master. Vlad didn't take his eyes off of me when he answered. "That's a bit of overkill for in insult, isn't it Leila? I prefer impalement; a simple, yet agonizing punishment." I grinned at the panicked expression on Damon's face. Vlad had the most bone-chilling smile on his face.

The poor kids looked absolutely terrified. I couldn't resist leaning in close to Damon's ear. I whispered a soft 'run' and that was all it took to have all of the humans running out of the room. Vlad and I had ourselves a chuckle-fest for a minute before settling down. I looked up at him, the smile still on my face. "You know they are loyal to you, so they would never insult you like that. I'm sure Damon was just fooling around."

"Ah, but if I let his foolish behavior continue, it will encourage bolder acts of defiance."

I had to agree with him there. Nip the bud before it blooms. If you stop the little acts, then those little acts won't turn into outright mutiny. This guy was an asshole, but I can see why he does these things. "Is there a reason that you came down here, Vlad?"

He nodded, "I came to inform you that one of your Dragons is on my lawn."

"Oh, so Stella is back?"

"Yes," Vlad's tone was serious. "And she is not alone."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise."Who?" _Please let it be one of my line. _

He shook his head. "A red Dragon."

_Oh, no! Coal has come to challenge me!_

* * *

Finally! So here is chapter 7! I hope you liked this one. Review and PM me some suggestions for the next chapter! Seriously, I'm thinking of dropping this one.

-SPN :3


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to post. College kind of sucks. Anyway, here is more of Fire Trumps Lightening.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Damn…

* * *

Chapter 8

Hierarchy

(Leila pov)

I stormed past the trees, heading to the clearing I could feel the foreign energy waiting. I paid little mind to the vampires and ghouls following me. The nerves dancing in my stomach took up most of my attention. It is no secret that Fire Dragons are the most ferocious and terrifying of their species. It's not often a person hears a story about a scary Water or Air Dragon. When a person hears _Dragon_, they think giant and fire-breathing. This is because Fire Dragons are ten times more aggressive than any other Dragon, besides maybe the Shadow Dragon. Even then, Shadow Dragons tend to be more subtle in their attacks. Fire Dragons will swoop in and attack without caring about exposing their brethren.

Fire Dragons vented the term _hot-headed_.

I arrived at the clearing too soon. I scanned the area, noting all my Dragons were present and portraying emotions varying from pride to worry. I avoided looking at the bright red stranger in the middle of the clearing. After checking each of my family member's physical condition, I could no longer delay the inevitable. My eyes slowly assessed the new Dragon. His scales gleamed red and orange on his back while a reddish yellow colored his belly. His dark talons gleamed in the light of the setting sun. The coal black spikes that ran from his head and down his spine glinted dangerously, like little blades ready to pierce and tear. He was much bigger than the Dragons surrounding him, by at least five feet. His eyes, are startling blue color, ran up and down his opponent, measuring me and my worth. Normally, a Dragon would scoff at the idea of a human defeating a Dragon, but the intelligent gleam in his eyes informed me that this Coal would not be fooled by my appearance. Any human that can dominate twelve Dragons should inspire caution.

He knows I will not fall so easily.

When we finally looked into each other's eyes, a shiver ran up my spine at the coldness within them. One would think a Fire Dragon would radiate heat, but the chill of his gaze took my breath away. How could a being a fire be so cold? The Dragon, Coal, paused before opening his mouth.

"Leila, I presume?" His voice was low and rough. "You are the only human female that stands before me with no fear in her eyes, so I assume you are the one they speak of, correct?"

I hesitated before answering. "I am called Leila, and you must be Coal."

He nodded. "I have heard many things about you, Leila. Some call you an abomination. Others say you have the blood of Dragons coursing through your veins. A few even call you the Dragon Queen."

"How flattering, but I am merely a simple human whom enjoys battling creatures of legends."

"Hn." Coal flexed his muscles, digging his claws into the earth. "You can imagine how I have trouble believing your statement. No one battles for enjoyment. You want to know what I think? I think you are plotting something. You humans were always power-hungry. Like vermin, you swarm the earth, killing your own kind to gain land and resources."

His attitude plucked at my nerves. "Isn't that a bit hypocritical? Dragons aren't exactly known for being peaceful. Your kind fights on a regular basis to gain dominance over others. Siblings kill each other to gain their parents favor. Do not accuse humans of being mindless monsters when you and your kind commit the same atrocities."

Coal's calculating eyes roamed my body once more before responding. "So tell me, _Leila_, why is it that you continue to expand your line?"

"I do not seek to create a powerful line, only to offer protection to those who have been abandoned and outcast by their own kind. I do not lead a line of warriors, Coal, but give them a place to call home. They are not my servants. They are my family."

The Fire Dragon snorted, dark clouds wafting out of his nostrils. He stood up and rolled his back. A loud pop shot through the air and Coal relaxed his muscles. His movements reminded me of a cat. That was until he opened his eyes and stared into my eyes with cold determination. "I, Coal of the Fire, challenge you for the control of your line, Leila of the Lightening."

Pearl's head snapped towards me. She shook her head, signaling that I should back down. The others looked to me, some approving and some disagreeing with Pearl. I have never fought a Fire Dragon before, so I would be walking in blind and unsure of what to expect. I could do as Pearl said and reject his challenge, but that would throw me and mine on shaky ground. The Dragon Realm would call me a coward. I know the phrase _Run away to fight another day, _but I can't turn down his challenge and expect peace within the coming months. To ensure the safety of my family, I must accept his challenge and fight. I have conquered every Dragon that stood before me in battle. _I can beat him!_

This is an official challenge. Not only will he be testing my dominance, but he will be fighting for the control my line. I pulled my sword out of my chest and called forth my Quick Lightning Armor. It is one of the lightest and, as I recall, Lightening is a branch of Fire. I won't have any good Fire Armor until I endure and calculate his attacks, so Lightening would have to do for now. "I, Leila of the Lightening, accept your challenge, Coal of the Fire!"

The Dragons around us backed away, forming a circle around Coal and I. Marty walked out between us and defined the rules in a loud, clear voice. He didn't need to, but this was an official challenge. "The rules are simple. If either one of you exits the circle of your own violation, the battle is forfeit and the one left in the circle wins. The trees mark the boundaries. The fight is between the two in the circle, not the spectators. If either challenger makes a move to purposefully harm the onlookers, the battle is forfeit. The battle goes to the strongest." He made his way towards me. Marty stopped in front of me and patted my arm. "Give him Hell, Leila." With that, he waddled past me and into the trees. I could sense the vampires around me looking at the battle with confusion and excitement. My Dragons sent me their hope and encouragement. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

We bowed to each other in respect, and then he flew at me.

* * *

(Marty pov)

The sound of Coal's frustrated roar shook the air. I thanked the stars above that Leila had dodged in time. Honestly, for the past ten minutes, Leila had taken more hits than any other battle so far. I could barely watch the fight without flinching. I could hear Titania, Sol, Tick, and Toph yelling and cheering for their master. Aria was currently reassuring Gust, telling him that Leila would never lose to such an adversary. I looked over and didn't feel so confident. Leila had taken another blow and smacked into the ground. She rolled to her feet and growled at Coal. She smirked at him and disappeared into a bright red flash. When the light died down, she stood there in bright red and orange Armor. It barely covered anything, but proved useful when she avoided his Fire with swift ease.

I breathed a sigh of relief. She had gained new Armor and was moving faster. All the better to evade his assaults. Coal wasn't too happy about that and attempted to match her pace. However, Dragons of his size aren't built for speed and agility. Leila executed a series of twirls and leaps and managed to knock him over with her broad sword. He fell with a loud thump and hissed in aggravation. Leila willed her broad sword into a scythe and charged with the electricity. With a loud war cry, she swung at Coal with all of her strength. Coal tried to jump away, but he still took a brutal hit that would have killed a vampire with no problem. The downside was his protective scales. Coal took plenty of damage, but it wasn't deep enough to remove his arm.

The fight continued on, but Coal had become twice as vicious. Leila was able to dodge his attacks, but there were a few close calls. Every time she tried to get close, he would lash out, causing her to jump back and continue dodging. As long as Leila stayed on the defense, she had no hope of winning. Even with the gifts bestowed on her, Coal had a higher stamina and he can last much longer. I could scent Leila's irritation in the air. Sooner or later, she was going to get tired and make a mistake. At the moment, things aren't looking good for Leila.

"…This is it, Link. I can feel it in my bones."

"Calm down, Marina. We don't know if this is the Fire Dragon the prophecy spoke of, so why don't you, as Leila says, take a chill pill."

"_She will fall to Fire's challenge and her salvation shall lie in the hands of the Dragon King_! This is it, Link! The prophecy is nigh!"

I shook my head and flinched as Leila took yet another hit. I looked over at Marina and shouted at her. "Would you shut up about the damn prophecy? Leila needs your encouragement, not a pointless distraction!" Marina pouted and I stuck my tongue out in retaliation. My voice attracted the attention of the other Dragons, and now everyone was talking about the damn prophecy. The vampires around me looked at me with confusion. It took me a second to remember that not everyone was gifted with Dragon tongue. They heard snarls and grunts where I heard voices. Maximus stalked up to my side and leaned towards me.

"What prophecy are they talking about?" He stage whispered. _Yeah, real subtle. Dick._

I sighed in irritation. "It's nothing. Just a story among the Dragons. Don't bother little head about it, kid." I flinched as Leila flew into a tree. She fell to her knees and spat out blood. She got back on her feet, wiped her mouth, and jumped into the air, lifting the claymore above her head.

"First off, I'm four times older than your grandparents, if not _older_. Secondly, I wanna know what the hell these overgrown lizards are chatting about." Just as he finished speaking, a gray tail shot out and hit him. Poor Max crashed into a pine not four feet away. He stepped back and promptly fell on his ass. The Dragons stopped talking long enough to snigger about Max's introduction to the very sturdy tree. _Ha, Max, meet Pine. Pine, meet Max's face._ The Dragons laughter died down and they continued arguing about the prophecy. Max sat up after regaining his equilibrium. "What the Hell was that?"

I smirked down at the vampire. "That would be Titania, the Metal Dragon. Those Dragons come in handy in weaponry, battle, even finding precious metals and gems. Dragons don't like being compared to your average reptile. That's probably one of the quickest ways to get yourself on a Dragon's bad side. How did the meeting with the vegetation go?"

Max climbed to his feet. "Shove it, you fucking midget." The same gray tail appeared out of nowhere and threw Max into the same tree. _Wow, that is one strong tree. _Max fell on his ass again. He held his head and stood up again. "Why in the fuck did she do that?!"

"Titania is one of my closest friends. She doesn't take kindly insults like that thrown at me." I mumbled _Good girl _and smiled at Max's glare. Her tail shot out again and pushed him into the strongest tree I have seen. I enjoyed the loud thump that accompanied his fall. Max shakily got to his feet, never removing his hand from his forehead.

"What did I do that time?!" He groaned in pain.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess she just fucking hates you." Titania growled out a laugh and turned to watch Leila battle Coal. This battle is taking much longer than it should, and anxiety ate at my nerves. Leila was knocked down into the dirt again. She barely managed to avoid Coal's claws. I felt a different vampire come up beside me. I turned and saw her husband wasn't far off.

Cat didn't take her eyes off Leila as she spoke. "She's doing much better than I would considering she facing a Dragon. I would have run by now."

"Leila can't afford to run. She isn't fighting for her own life." I explained in a quiet voice. I feared that if I raised my voice, than Leila would get distracted and take a hit. "If she runs, she loses her line to a cruel loner and will be forever shunned by the Dragon Realm. She has gained quite a bit of respect amongst Dragons and she would never get it back if she abandoned her line."

"Ah, I see." Cat nodded her head. "So what's with this prophecy business? I love a good story."

I sighed heavily. I couldn't deny the Red Reaper. I liked my head where it was at the moment. "Leila's line believes her to be... a savior of sorts. The prophecy states that _she will fall to Fire's challenge and her salvation shall lie in the hands of the Dragon King. _No one knows who the Dragon King is, but the theory is that he is a Fire Dragon."

Cat quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "Why would they think that?"

"Fire is considered the fiercest and most powerful of all elements. Fire so closely resembles a living being. It requires oxygen and fuel to burn. Most of the most feared and respected Dragons in history were Fire Dragons. However, part of the prophecy doesn't make any sense." I grinned as Leila managed to cut into Coals scales. His pained roar echoed through the trees.

"What doesn't make sense?" Cat asked.

I watched as Leila dodged his teeth by only centimeters. "The prophecy says her salvation in the Dragon King's _hands_. Dragons don't have hands. That and the second part about the Dragon King and his sword shall join together and defeat the _Dark One_. Swords don't do the fighting, the men… and women who wield them do. The prophecy insinuates that the sword is a living being. Pearl said that Leila is the sword, but that makes no fucking sense to me." I gasped as Coal used his tail to slam Leila into the earth. She coughed up more blood and slowly rolled to her feet. Coal lowered his head to gaze into her eyes. I could feel their wills pushing against each other, fighting to overcome their opponent. "This is it; this is the part that decides the winner."

All eyes were focused on the frozen rivals. "What the fuck! They're not doing anything!"

I snapped at the unfamiliar voice. "Hush or you'll distract them. They are forcing their wills onto the other, trying to overwhelm them. It's like letting your power flare. They are showing off their power and intimidating their foe. The one who falls submits their will to the most dominate." Leila started to shake with exertion. She locked her knees and pushed harder. "Come on, kid. Don't let him win."

Sol was growling low in his throat. "She's losing! Where is the damn Dragon King?"

"I think she will fall before he reveals himself." Maria hummed soothingly. The scent of her own fear deceived her declaration.

Titania slapped her tail on the ground. "She endured too much damage. I believe Coal isn't aiming to simply dominate."

"I agree with Titania." Link grumbled, "Where is he? Everything in the prophecy has come to be, so he should bloody well be here by now!"

Tremor quietly snarled. "If he does not show up, I will do what is too much of a coward to do!"

I turned my head to the recent addition to the line. "Well you warmed up to her real quick. I believed a Shadow Dragon would take a little longer to place trust into a more dominate being."

"She accepted my mate and hatchling into her line without forcing them into battle. She has placed enough trust in us not to turn against us when any other would have made my hatchling to fight. She has proved herself worthy of my loyalty, and I will not allow some Fire-spitting, cocky prick to take control of a line she has handled perfectly well!"

"Do not interfere, Tremor. Though your loyalty is appreciated, you must let the prophecy unfold. All things happen for a reason." Nip watched the motionless battle with an air of detachment. To those who have known him long enough to learn his expressions and subtle phrases, you would know he worried for his Alpha. Her knees buckled but she refused to kneel to Coal.

I barely noticed Cat leave my side and approach Vlad. He watched Leila stand against Coal with admiration and an unidentifiable gleam in his eyes. He did not acknowledge her presence until she leaned in and whispered into his ear. I didn't hear what she said, but it must have been important to redirect Vlad's attention to the red-head. I brushed it off and focused on Leila. I channeled my strength into her weakening form. Her legs stopped shaking, but she couldn't force Coal to submit. The only reason I hadn't given up hope was the fierce concentration on the Fire Dragon's face. She hadn't beaten him yet, but it was taking all his attention and focus to force her back.

My hope fell when Leila's knees hit the dirt. She still had that look of pure determination on her face, but Coal was moving forward ever so slowly.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out in shock, "She's losing!"

Stella whimpered. "No… No, she can't lose."

Blood trailed out of her nose and mouth, spilling over her chin and down her neck. Her injuries were worse than I thought. Leila was doing her best to push him back, but Coal's head loomed over her. Her fluttering lashes were the only warning her body gave before she fell forward, unconscious. Coal grinned in victory as his body relaxed. He took a deep breath, preparing to declare his dominance.

I white and black blur flashed by me and knocked into Coal, pushing him into the tree line. Coal shook his head and looked at his assailant. Vlad stood over Leila's body, his arms swirling with bright orange flames. The flames died as he leaned down and rolled Leila onto her back. He bit his wrist and held it over her mouth. His blood poured into her mouth. He pinched her nose closed, forcing her to swallow. He stroked her check and rolled onto his feet. He walked stalked towards the Fire Dragon slowly, flames igniting and climbing up his arms and legs with every step.

"Let's see how you do against one of your own element, shall we?"

Coal hissed at him, preparing for attack.

Vlad smiled menacingly. And lunged.

* * *

Phew… Again, sorry it took so long. So it's my birthday on Monday, turning twenty (20). Yay me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you want anything special to happen next chapter.

-SPN :3


End file.
